


La ville aux mille ombres

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Quand Martin , détective privé, accepte d'aider son ami d'enfance à retrouver son frère disparu, il est loin de suspecter ce qu'il l'attend dans les méandres de la ville.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde. Ceci est une fic un peu spéciale dont l'univers provient de mon petit esprit un peu bizarre. J'espère que l'atmosphère et les personnages vous plairont et que vous ne serez pas trop déroutés. C'est un écrit qui me tient énormément à coeur.
> 
> Pour la précision, c'est un UA avec des créatures fantastiques. Le lieu : une ville imaginaire aux Etats-Unis. L'époque : moderne 
> 
> Merci à Céline et Chaton de m'avoir relue et encouragée. <3
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. <3

La chaleur écrasante du mois d'août enveloppait la cœur de la ville endormie. A l'odeur du bitume chaude des routes désertées se mêlaient les éclats de rire paresseux des fêtards en vadrouille, quémandant un peu d'exaltation dans leur vie terne. L'éclat blafard des lampadaires donnait peu de relief au manteau de ténèbres qui enveloppait la ville. La vie semblait avoir du mal à percer en cette dure nuit d'été. Les vacanciers insouciants se mêlaient aux locaux, bien décidés à se réapproprier leur quartier une fois le soleil couché, regardant les intrus en chiens de faïence ou avec concupiscence selon l'humeur et ce qu'ils pouvaient leur apporter. Lui était bien au dessus de toute cette pantomime qu'il regardait du bleu glacial de ses yeux. Cette humanité de façade lui semblait encore plus vulgaire que celle qu'il jetait aux yeux des autres pour faire croire qu'il appartenait encore à leur espèce. 

Un rire plus aigu que les autres lui fit baisser la tête. Il lui parvint en même temps que l'odeur d'alcool qui effleura ses narines. Elle empestait, malgré le parfum bon marché. En contrebas, titubant dans la rue, une jeune blonde riait à en perdre l'haleine, s'accrochant désespérément au bras du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Bien qu'il soit éloigné, dissimulé dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir le regard empreint de dégoût de son compagnon. Il se concentra, et laisser son esprit partir à la rencontre de l'homme en contre-bas. Il pouvait déceler l'exaspération, le dégoût latent et le désir affamé. Il la voulait.. et l'alcool l'arrangeait bien. De son perchoir, caché par les ombres qui projetaient sur lui l'angle de la fenêtre où il était posté, il pouvait son œil lubrique, la main qui s'aventurait lendemain sur le dos pour se nicher au bas des reins. Il savait ce qui allait se produire, il pouvait déjà le visualiser. Un lit aux draps froids, empestant le tabac, une jeune femme désorientée et trop éméchée pour dire non, des vêtements qui glissent sur la peau, des gémissements étouffés, des grognements qui n'auront rien à envier à ceux des animaux.. La situation de la jeune femme n'avait rien d'enviable mais elle n'était pas réellement en danger. Parmi les intentions qu'il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de son chevalier servant, la soif de sang n'en faisait pas partie.

Ce qui le différenciait de lui en somme. 

Il retourna son attention vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. De sa cachette, abritée par le rebord de la fenêtre qui le surplombait, il avait une vue parfaite sur le carré noir qui était dans sa ligne de mire. Il promena son regard dans la rue maintenant déserte laissant ses sens sur-développés s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de témoins. Ils étaient dans un des quartiers les plus en abandonnés de la ville, que la classe moyenne avait abandonné au profit de ceux plus côtés, à l'ouest. La façade qui lui servait de cachette était le visage d'un bâtiment qui lui appartenait. Construit dans les années 30, il avait gardé un certain charme, presque désuet. Les sculptures qui parsemaient ça et là la façade donnait du relief et la pierre semblait avoir résisté aux affres du temps même si elle était élimée, presque lisse par endroit.

Ce n'est pas le cas de la bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Plus moderne mais sans charme réel, les rares habitants de l'immeuble dormaient déjà depuis longtemps, tout comme celui à qui il s'apprêtait à rendre une petite visite. La fenêtre était ouverte, et l'homme était seul, il n'y avait aucun autre signe de vie dans le petit appartement, jouxté au bureau qui lui appartenait également et dont on pouvait lire sur la porte : Martin Weill, détective privé. Après avoir promené son regard perçant une dernière fois sur la rue déserte, il sauta. 

Il eut à peine le temps de sentir le vent brûlant sur sa peau qu'il avait atterri sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui l'intéressait tant. Souple comme un félin, il se faufilant à l'intérieur de la chambre, ses pas inaudibles sur la moquette épaisse. Les battements sourds du cœur de celui qui était étendu sur le lit résonnait divinement à ses oreilles. L'odeur alléchante du sang frais qui bouillonne dans les veines le frappa de plein fouet et il sentit la salive de faire plus présente dans sa bouche. Déjà ses canines s'allongeaient. A pas feutré il s'approcha lentement du lit dans lequel la figure endormie remuait doucement au gré de son sommeil. Il sentait l'esprit du brun remuer sous son épaisse chevelure, les émotions vives malgré le corps endormi. L'expression de son visage les trahissait, le froncement des sourcils, l'adorable moue au coin des lèvres. Yann le trouva encore plus beau endormi que lorsqu'il était éveillé, empli de l'énergie de la jeunesse et du désir de justice qui l'animait. Cela faisait de lui un excellent détective privé. Trop même, c'est pour cela qu'il était là. Une part de lui répugnait à faire ce qu'il était venu accomplir et il y a un mois, il aurait ri en se voyant hésiter devant le visage d'ange parsemé de grains de beauté étendu dans ce lit trop grand. Il y a des semaines, il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus avoir envie de se glisser dans ce lit pour y faire bien autre chose que ce qui l'amenait ici. 

Comme s'il entendu ses pensées, le jeune homme se retourna une énième fois et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pas un soupir innocent mais plutôt de ceux que l'on fait pendant un moment plutôt agréable. Les yeux perçants de vampire virent le sang remonter sous la peau jusqu'aux joues les réchauffant lentement. Le détective remua un peu plus alors que son rêve s'intensifiait. Yann posa un genou sur le lit, se penchant vers celui qui l'occupait, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, dévoilant la pointe des dents. Il fixa la veine qui faisait palpiter la peau au creux du cou, la marque qu'il y avait déjà fait avait guéri il y a longtemps, lui laissant le champ libre à nouveau. Mordre à nouveau au même endroit alors que la morsure précédente était toujours visible était risqué, tous les vampires savaient cela et seuls ceux qui souhaitaient en voir les conséquences acceptait de le faire. Il n'était pas là pour ça. 

Il avança davantage, ses narines se remplissant de l'odeur de l'homme qui était sous lui à présent. Son corps était brûlant sous le sien et pendant quelques secondes il oublia pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il était venu faire. Il observa les longs cils qui projetaient une ombre douce sur le haut des pommettes, la bouche charnue, les innombrables grains de beauté qui fleurissaient en désordre sur la peau mate. Il passait une main dans la chevelure brune épaisse quand un sentiment poignant par sa rareté le déstabilisa soudainement Le regret, la culpabilité. Il se hâta de les chasser et laissa sa soif de sang prendre le dessus, la main se fit plus dure parmi les cheveux sombres. Il posa son autre main près de l'oreiller du jeune homme, à droite de son oreille quand un déclin se fit entendre. Il avait déclenché quelque chose. Un sifflement lui parvint alors que l'objet en question fendait l'air en sa direction. Il roula sur le côté droit du lit, alors que l'impact retentissait contre le panneau en bois au dessus de sa tête. Il vit les minuscules échardes se projeter dans l'air, effleurant sa peau sans l'égratigner. S'il n'avait pas eu les réflexes inhérents à ceux de son espèce, il aurait probablement été gravement touché. 

Il voulut s'avancer à nouveau vers l'homme endormi mais l'éclat froid de la lame l'arrêta net. La pointe était dirigée droit vers son cœur, posée sur la peau, froide et déterminée. A l'extrémité du manche du couteau, la main ne tremblait pas. Le reste du corps non plus. Martin était réveillé et au regard glaçant qui se plongeait dans le sien, trouver l'homme à le chevelure argent et aux yeux bleus glacés dans sa chambre sur le point de l'attaquer n'était pas une surprise. Évidement, qui d'autre aurait pu poser le piège. Son regard se posa sur l'arme qu'il avait évité de peu. Une flèche. Il entendit soudain le fantôme de la voix du jeune homme dans son oreille, lui expliquant qu'il avait été élevé à la campagne et qu'il avait appris à tirer avec un arc étant enfant. Visiblement il n'avait pas oublié. La pointe du couteau rentra dans sa chair et il émit un sifflement de douleur, son regard se reporta sur le détective qui le dévisageait calmement. Il avait échoué. Sa venue cette nuit avait été la seule solution après bien des manigances dont le détective s'était déjoué, innocent et entêté.

Martin était allé trop loin dans son enquête, c'était devenu trop dangereux pour lui et les autres. Il s'était fait ennemi de ceux qu'il fallait évider. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il fallait qu'il vienne et empêche le jeune homme de continuer. Maintenant ils en étaient là, deux hommes dans un lit, le brun contre l'acier, couteau contre canines. Ça allait mal finir, c'est pour leur survie qu'ils allaient s'affronter. Pourtant derrière la dureté des orbes brunes, le plus vieux décela un éclair de colère, presque de tristesse. Il sonda les sentiments de l'autre et fut surpris par sa découverte : il se sentait trahi. Instinctivement il eut envie de se défendre mais la pointe de la lame l'en empêcha. A présent le sang coulait, goutte après goutte. La voix du détective claqua comme un fouet à ses oreilles alors qu'elle ne devait pas être plus sonore qu'un souffle.

« Je savais que c'était toi. Je savais que tu viendrais. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : le nouvel arrivant

Un mois plus tôt

 

Martin inspirait profondément l'air matinal qui lui brûlait les poumons alors que les semelles usées de ses baskets battaient le pavé avec légèreté. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la ville n'avait pas commencé le ballet incessant qui ne cesserait de l'agiter une fois ses habitants lancés dans leurs activités diurnes. C'était son moment préféré de la journée, ces heures silencieuses, délestées du fardeau des oiseaux de nuit, partis purger leurs excès, lui laissant les rues libres pour ses planques ou, comme aujourd'hui pour son jogging matinal.   
Il avait une affection sincère pour ces rues bétonnées, bordées par les maisons et immeubles que le temps avait commencé à façonner. Il n'était pas d'ici, arrivé depuis 5 ans, mais il avait eu l'impression en descendant de son train que la ville l'attendait, qu'elle l'avait adopté et réciproquement. Cette sensation ne l'avait jamais quitté même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Cette bouffée d'affection fut vite chassée par des pensées plus pragmatiques comme les affaires qu'il avaigt en cours et qu'il devait traiter. Pour l'affaire Johnson les preuves étaient mises en sûreté dans le coffre de son bureau depuis cette nuit. Une sombre affaire d'adultère et de contrat de mariage qui allait créer des ravages c'était certain. C'était loin d'être l'aspect le plus reluisant de son métier mais malheureusement c'était celui qui payait le plus... Ce qui le consolait un peu était le fait que le mari qu'il avait dû suivre et épier pour collecter les preuves de son manquement à son contrat de mariage, avait eu un comportement déplorable avec chaque personne qui avait croisé son chemin. Non content de tromper sa femme sous son nez avec sa meilleure amie, il avait l'air d'être un homme imbu de lui-même et exécrable, écrasant tous ceux qu'il estimait en dessous de lui et les traitant avec un mépris souverain, sa propre femme y compris. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs précisé lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous. "S'il apprend que je le fais suivre, il me détruira, me réduira en cendres. Je veux juste la garde de mon fils, pour que je puisse l'obtenir, je dois juste prouver qu'il a rompu notre contrat de mariage et surtout, sa clause de fidélité." Cela n'avait pas été difficile à prouver.

"Un vrai connard en fait." Pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue pour rejoindre son bureau et, à l'étage du dessus, son appartement. Il s'arrêta presque net en voyant du mouvement devant l'immeuble qui faisait face à au sien. Une agitation inhabituelle, surtout à une telle heure, prenait place devant la majestueuse porte d'entrée, vernie de rouge.

Le regard de Martin se posa devant le gigantesque camion qui occupait une bonne partie de la rue déserte en cette fin de nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 5h08. Ses insomnies chroniques avaient encore fait des siennes et c'était tant mieux. C'était elles qui lui permettait de garder un oeil sur le quartier, surtout la nuit. Chaque trafic qui se nouait sous l'éclat blafard du lampadaire au coin de la rue, chaque prostituée qui se glissait dans une voiture, rien de lui échappait. Surtout pas un emménagement en pleine nuit, comme cela avait été le cas, quelques semaines plus tôt. Une tasse de café noir à la main, dissimulé derrière les persiennes de son bureau, il avait observé le ballet fluide et incessant des déménageurs transportant de lourds cartons à l'intérieur du petit immeuble alors que les grands carrés d'or au dernier étage balayaient la rue de leurs reflets. Puis sortant d'une berline noir, un éclair argenté fut le seul aperçu qu'il eut du propriétaire des lieux, suivi d'une montagne humaine impeccablement cintrée dans un trench coat brun. Un peu plus tard, alors que le camion avait déserté la rue depuis longtemps et que sa tasse vide reposait sur le bord de son bureau, une silhouette fluide mais imposante s'était détachée dans la seule fenêtre encore éclairée de l'appartement situé au dernier étage et un frisson d'alerte s'était déclenché sur la nuque du détective. Sans se l'expliquer, il avait reculé de quelques pas, comme pour éviter d'être vu avant de se rabrouer sèchement et de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de la surprise. Après tout personne ne pouvait le voir à cette distance, et aucune lumière ne brillait dans la pièce pour trahir sa présence en projetant son ombre.

Depuis cet étrange manège nocturne, il avait patiemment attendu de revoir un signe de vie du mystérieux nouveau propriétaire, mais étrangement, alors que rien n'échappait à son regard acéré, il n'avait pu mettre un visage sur ce mystérieux personnage. En revanche il avait repéré l'homme qui était en train de parler avec le chauffeur de camion et ce qui était probablement le chef des déménageurs. Il le voyait aller et venir plusieurs fois par jour, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, un chapeau sombre dissimulant son visage, la démarche déterminée.

Martin traversa la rue pour se diriger droit vers les deux hommes, s'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé. Il connaissait vaguement l'homme à la tête de l'équipe de déménagement : petit, trapu cachant à peine un regard fuyant sous ses sourcils broussailleux, il l'avait déjà surpris s'adonnant à quelques échanges plutôt louches avec les hommes de Lee Roy, le dealer de drogues qui régnait sur le quartier depuis une dizaine d'années avant que la police ne parvienne à le faire tomber en Décembre dernier, non sans l'aide active de Martin lui-même. Ce qui lui avait valu non seulement un afflux non négligeable de clientèle, attirée par sa nouvelle réputation mais également la reconnaissance et le respect de tout le quartier, des prostituées aux dealers en passant par les gens sans histoire. Oui il connaissait bien l'homme qui échangeait avec le nouvel arrivant et à la tête qu'il fit en le voyant arriver, il ne lui était pas inconnu non plus. Le détective intercepta l'éclair blanc furtive d'une enveloppe lourdement chargée qui glisse d'une main à l autre avant le visage de l'homme ne se torde d'angoisse en le voyant arriver. Il fit mine de retourner dans le camion mais Martin fut plus rapide, il était déjà sur lui.

"Alors Tony, on fait dans le déménagement maintenant? Ça doit te changer! Comment Lee voit ton changement de carrière depuis sa cachette à l'ombre?

Il avait lance sa phrase d'un ton plaisant sous lequel flottait une pointe de dureté. Ses yeux restaient froids et l'ancien homme de main comprit qu'il n'était pas là pour échanger des amabilités.

\- Oh bah Msieur Martin, faut bien s'occuper. Et puis je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, vous pouvez demander a ce monsieur. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.

Il inclina la tête étrangement en une parodie de respect un peu inquiet. Ses yeux bruns delavés n'avaient pas osé affronter leurs adversaires.

\- J'espère que tu continueras dans cette lignée. Ça rendrait ton agent de probation si fière, ça lui ferait de la peine de te voir retomber dans tes mauvaises manies .. et fréquentations.

\- Oh bah, c'est que ça risque pas, Msieur Martin. J'sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Lee Roy est mort.. Dans sa cellule à ce qu'il paraît. Même que son corps était dans un sale état. Recouvert de sang et tout.."

Martin resta figé quelques secondes, pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas au courant et c'était un fait rarissime compte tenu des nombreux sources qu'il avait dans la police et le système judiciaire, vestiges fantomatiques de son passé. Il aurait dû être au courant à moins que la nouvelle ne soit extrêmement récente, c'est-à-dire de cette nuit. Tony profita de son trouble pour saluer ses interlocuteurs et se réfugier dans le camion qui démarra dans un crissement de pneus qui perça la nuit qui persistait à maintenir les rues de la ville sous son joug. Martin le regarda s'éloigner songeur avant de reporter son attention sur le géant qui avait observé son échange avec Tony, en retrait sans dire un mot. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'éloigner, ce à quoi le détective s'était attendu mais il le trouva en face de lui, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Il était immense, fût la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Martin et la caractéristique dont il se servira pour décrire l'homme à chaque fois qu'il en aura besoin. Confinant au mètre 98, du type athlétique, il était impeccablement habillé d'un costume trois pièces dans les tons bruns, laissant entrevoir une chemise bleue nuit. Ses chaussures de ville noires luisaient dans l'éclat terne des lampadaires et semblaient ne pas avoir souffert des contraintes d'une vie active. Le visage était grave mais possédait des traits doux que la barbe soignée qui soulignait élégamment les joues , aidaient à préserver. Elle laissait également entrevoir des lèvres minces mais bien dessinées. Sous les cheveux coupes avec soin, deux yeux marrons brillaient avec intelligence mais également une pointe d'amusement. De l'homme se dégageait une assurance déterminée mais également une certaine noirceur, une dureté qui se dégageait de la carrure musclée. Martin n'avait aucun doute que, si quoi que ce soit se mettait sur la route de nouveau venu, il l'écraserait sans remord, tout en veillant à ne pas déranger sa tenue. Il aurait reconnu ce type d'homme n'importe où..C'était les plus dangereux.

"Marc Beaugé." se présenta son interlocuteur en lui tendant la main. Avant de lui rendre la pareille, le détective examina discrètement les doigts longs et fins aux ongles parfaitement entretenus. Quel que soit son emploi, propre ou corrompu, il prenait le temps de soigner son apparence jusque dans les moindres détails. D'après son expérience, ceux qui prenaient le plus grand soin de soigner de leur apparence avec une telle obsession des détails, avaient les plus souvent les plus obscurs des secrets à dissimuler.

"Martin Weill." Il lui rendit sa poignée de main, prudemment. La paume contre la sienne était sèche et ferme mais ne cherchait ni à dominer, ni à écraser. Elle se contentait de mesurer la sienne, déterminant le type d'homme à qui il avait à faire exactement comme il le faisait au même moment. Reconnaître ce détail attisa la sympathie du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un bon a priori sur ce Monsieur Beaugé.

"Beaugé? Ca sonne français je me trompe?" demanda-t-il d'un ton badin. Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil en signe de surprise légèrement ironique. Martin eut la nette impression qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"C'est ça. Mes parents étaient français. Mais Weill, ça peut être français aussi non?"

"C'est le cas, mes grands-parents sont venus aussi après la guerre. Je comprends le français mais je ne le parle pas... Votre patron est français aussi?" demanda-t-il en prenant son air le plus innocent. Il jubila intérieurement en voyant l'attitude nonchalante de son interlocuteur se modifier imperceptiblement.

"Mon patron?"

"Oui, celui qui vous attend là haut. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous observer dans vos aller-et-retours, je sais qu'il y quelqu'un au dessus de vous dans l'appartement au dernier étage. J'ai entre-aperçu son nom sur l'enveloppe que vient de vous donner Tony."

Marc regarda l'enveloppe qu'il tenait encore dans sa main droite. Martin aperçut un éclat inquiétant dans ses yeux qui confirma son intuition. Cet homme pouvait s'avérer dangereux.. surtout quand on s'approchait de son patron.

"Vous êtes un homme de talent, rien ne vous échappe M. Weill. Un vrai Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes." répondit l'assistant avec un sourire doucereux. "Mon patron sera ravi de savoir qu'on surveille d'aussi près son emploi du temps et ses employés."

Martin pouvait sentir l'avertissement résonner dans l'air entre eux, l'épaissir à le rendre étouffant. Il se redressa, tentative vaine de se grandir par rapport à la masse de muscle qui lui faisait face.

"C'est mon quartier et je suis détective, c'est mon devoir de savoir ce qui s'y passe. N'y voyez rien de personnel. Par ailleurs, je n'épie pas particulièrement votre patron, je ne l'ai jamais vu. C'est très curieux d'ailleurs."

"M Barthès est un homme très secret. Ses déplacements se font rares et sont limités à son travail. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, je peux vous l'assurer. Sur ce, je vous laisse, mon devoir m'appelle moi aussi." Il inclina légèrement la tête d'un signe désuet pour prendre congé et s'éloigna rapidement pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble dont le portier scella la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Sa façon d'échapper à la discussion ne surprenait pas Martin, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il avait à faire à cette tactique. Loin de le déranger, ce le confortait dans son idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien étrange chez le nouveau propriétaire et son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

Comme faire le pied de grue devant l'appartement ne lui apporterait pas grand chose de nouveau, il se décida à rentrer.

Alors qu'il s'affairait dans sa chambre, il sentit une sensation étrange au niveau de sa nuque, comme si on était entrain de le fixer et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne comme une mise en garde. Il remua faiblement une épaule comme pour le chasser et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, presque inconsciemment. Son regard se posa sans hésitation vers l'appartement désormais occupé qui faisait face au sien. Les épais rideaux pourpres qui ornaient les fenêtres encadrées de sculptures anciennes remuèrent faiblement, comme si on venait de les relâcher. Il fusilla du regard du regard les tentures pourpres avant de fermer son store en un geste d'énervement. Son incapacité à avoir capté un aperçu du nouvel occupant l'énervait fortement sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Sûrement cette sensation qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'étrange emménagement nocturne. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette arrivé, ses tripes le lui hurlaient depuis le début et la rencontre avec ce qui était probablement l'homme de main du nouvel arrivant était loin de les contredire.

 

********************************

Fort de ses préoccupations sur sa rencontre matinale, la journée passa plus rapidement que d"habitude, entre son bureau et ses filatures. Une journée banale, loin de la chasse à l'homme excitante qui l'avait mené à débusquer Lee Roy et à l'amener directement à la police. Martin soupira en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, les souvenirs de sa traque lui revenant en tête. Lee Roy avait été son adversaire bien avant que ses meurtres ne le conduisent à être activement recherché. Ses activités de caïd l'avaient mené sur le chemin du détective alors qu'il avait été cherché de retrouver Thomas, un jeune adolescent paumé, tombé dans la drogue. Embauché par ses parents dévastés, il l'avait retrouvé dans une ruelle déserte, le sang gouttant encore de la plaie laissée par l'aiguille dans son bras. Le poing de Martin se contracta par la colère alors qu'il revoyait les larmes de la mère qui s'effondra dans son bureau en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais c'est le visage hanté du père qui avait menacé de lui briser le coeur. Il avait chassé son fils de chez eux alors que la drogue commençait à le rendre erratique et violent, pour protéger sa plus jeune fille et sa mère, démunies face au comportement de plus en plus violent de Thomas. La culpabilité de savoir qu'il l'avait probablement précipité vers sa mort ravageait le visage solennel du vieil homme.

Martin avait refusé le paiement, se sentant incapable de profiter d'une telle détresse, mais le visage grave et empreint de dignité, le père lui avait forcé l'enveloppe contenant son chèque dans la main. 

"D'une certaine façon, vous nous avez libéré. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais su ce qui était arrivé à notre fils. Maintenant nous pourrons faire notre deuil en paix." Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, les joues trempées de larmes, la femme avait acquiescé silencieusement et Martin avait accepté le chèque, à contre-coeur. Depuis, tous les Noël, il recevait une carte des Wiesel qu'il gardait toujours précieusement. 

Depuis cet épisode, sa colère contre Lee Roy ne l'avait jamais quitté. Car il était responsable de la descente aux enfers de Thomas ainsi que de sa mort. Il le savait parfaitement car c'est grâce à des informateurs qu'il possédait au sein de l'association criminelle de Lee qui l'avait mené aux cadavres de Thomas. De ce qu'il avait appris, l'adolescent avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus était devenu une mule parfaite pour fournir les beaux quartiers environnant et leurs adolescents, qu'il allait dépanner devant les lycées. Quand Roy avait compris que son nouvel employé était recherché, il l'avait éliminé. Purement et simplement. L'antagonisme entre les deux hommes s'était décuplé depuis ces faits et Martin avait sauvagement mené sa traque, rêvant de le voir tomber. Il avait réussi. 

Il vérifia à nouveau son téléphone pour voir si de nouvelles informations avaient filtré sur la mort du criminel mais le silence était de mise. Même ses contacts dans la police ne savaient rien et ceux qu'il possédait au sein même de la prison restaient muets.Là encore son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, pas en ce moment. témoigner au procès du malfaiteur avait eu comme conséquence de lui faire une publicité monstre et d'étaler ses talents devant les médias. Il les avait fui comme la peste mais ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui pour étaler son visage et ses actions durant l'enquête partout, ce qui lui avait amené un nombre de clients considérables. Non qu'il s'en plaigne, ses débuts dans le métier avaient été plus que difficiles. Mais il avait toujours considéré que c'était peu payé pour sa liberté. 

Il sourit à Nora qui rentra avec entrain (et sans frapper) dans son bureau pour lui annoncer sa dernière cliente de la journée. Il lui fit signer de la faire entrer et son sourire s'élargit alors que Martha Jones rentrait dans la pièce.

"Tiens, des muffins. Je savais que tu aurais probablement pas pris le temps de manger alors je t'en ai ramené." Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le sachet contenant les gâteaux. Martin n'avait pas besoin de regarder à l'intérieur pour savoir qu'il y trouverait ses préférés au citron et pépites de chocolat, enrobé de sucre glace. Il se sentit rougir sous le regard affectueux de Martha. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer le lien qui s'était crée entre eux depuis qu'elle était venu le voir la première fois pour lui demander d'espionner son mari. Il s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour la femme affligée qui s'était installée sur le fauteuil en face du sien pour lui raconter son histoire. C'est pour cela qu'il répugnait à accomplir ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il avait préparé à son intention avec délicatesse, jugeant aux traits de son visage si elle était capable de supporter la nouvelle.

"Ton intuition était juste Martha, il est effectivement une maîtresse et c'est bien celle que tu pensais." Il leva les yeux inquiets en l'entendant prendre une brusque bouffée d'air. Devant ses yeux s'étalaient les clichés qu'il avait pris au cours des filatures de ces derniers jours. Elles étaient sans équivoque, montrant la mari de la jeune homme en embrassant une autre, son amies, dans la rue où se trouvait leur hôtel de prédilection. Les yeux de Martha se remplirent de larmes et le détective posant une main rassurante sur son poignet. Sa cliente parcourut le reste des photos avec une précipitation presque frénétique, semblant ne pouvoir détacher son regard des instantanés des scènes qui lui faisaient tant de mal. 

"Avec ça, tu auras tout ce qu'il faut pour le divorce afin d'obtenir la garde de ton fils, la maison.. tout." Il plongea son regard dans le bleu triste qui lui faisait face. Il appuya chaque mot comme s'il pouvait chasser sa détresse. "Je sais que tu souffres mais grâce à celà tu vas pouvoir avoir les armes pour te battre. Et.." il hésita un instant avant de se lancer. "Il y autre chose, il prit un autre dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il plaça doucement devant la jeune femme. "En me penchant sur sa vie professionnel et en épluchant ses comptes privés et pros, je suis tombé sur des mouvements suspects. Il détourne des fonds de son entreprise, Martha. Un de ses amis et associés est venu m'en parler quand il a vu que j'enquêtais. Alexandre Faith. Il m'a parlé de toi, s'inquiète à ton sujet. Il m'a clairement dit que la façon de se conduire de ton mari le rendait dingue. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de me donner ces infos. C'est une vraie bombe Martha, un levier pour faire pression comme tu n'aurais jamais pu en rêver." 

Il observa les réactions de la jeune mère de famille avec attention. Éberluée, elle épluchait les relevés de comptes entre stupéfaction et colère. Elle lui avait fait part, lors de leur premier entretien, du caractère retors, presque vicieux de son époux. Pouvoir avoir suffisamment d'éléments concrets pour pouvoir l'affronter était une bénédiction, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et le détective était ravi de lui faire ce cadeau.

"Il va falloir que j'élève tes honoraires." fit-elle avec un mince sourire. Tu t'es surpassé Martin, c'est bien plus que ce que je t'avais demandé. Bien, bien plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier."

"Tu n'auras qu'à me faire d'autres muffins." répondit Martin avec douceur et ils rirent tous les deux. Martha essuya une larme qui avait tracé un sillon sur sa joue. 

"Ou je pourrais te donner une prime. J'ai trouvé du travail Martin. Tu m'y avais encouragé pour me préparer au divorce et tu avais raison. J'ai été embauchée dans la galerie d'art qui a ouvert en ville il y a deux semaines. Le patron avait besoin d'une assistante et il m'a engagé."

"C'est super Martha! Mais de quelle galerie d'art tu parles?" 

"Dans le centre, dans les quartiers anciens, ceux que tu adores. J'imagine qu'avec le travail que je t'ai donné, tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y retourner. Apparemment le propriétaire la gardait en sa possession depuis quelques temps, il attendait simplement d'avoir toutes les oeuvres pour ouvrir. Cela s'est fait très vite et dans le secret presque complet. C'est un chasseur de tête qui m'a contacté. D'ailleurs je pensais que ça venait de toi au début, que c'était toi qui avait proposé mon nom."

"Comment ça?" Martin se pencha légèrement en avant, anxieux d'entendre sa réponse, un sentiment de malaise pesant sur son estomac. 

"Le patron m'a parlé de toi, il m'a demandé si j'étais une de tes amies, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu m'avais pistonné. Mais après, il m'a posé des questions sur toi, sur ce que tu faisais, ta personnalité. C'est devenu un peu étrange alors je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails. Surtout que ..' elle s'interrompit brusquement pour chercher ses mots avant de continuer. "J'avais l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses, qu'il n'avait pas besoin des miennes. Mais bon à part ce moment un peu étrange, M. Barthès est adorable, je pense que tu l'aimerais beaucoup."

Martin la fixa sans répondre, tentant d'enregistrer les infos qu'elle venait de lui communiquer et de maintenir un visage dénué de toutes expressions.Son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse, reconstituant les pièces du puzzle. S'il avait du mal à croire que Martha avait été embauché uniquement parce qu'elle était sa cliente, elle était très largement compétente après tout; il ne faisait pas de doute que son nouveau voisin au visage inconnu le tenait autant à l'oeil que lui-même n'avait été intrigué par son arrivé. Il se demanda si le fameux Marc savait déjà qui il était quand il s'était avancé pour le saluer ce matin. C'était fort possible après tout. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour tenter de reconcentrer ses pensées. Rien ne servait de s'inquiéter maintenant, bientôt il aurait tout le loisir de partir à la rencontre de ce Barthès qui commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer. Il fit un sourire fatigué à Martha qui le scrutait, inquiète, à l'autre bout du bureau. 

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Tu as l'air fatigué Martin, tu travailles trop ces derniers temps. Tu devrais prendre du temps pour toi, sortir, voir tes amis..." 

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien." Il se leva et l'aida à collecter les preuves qu'il lui avait fourni. "Tiens-moi juste au courant d'accord? Pour ton divorce et le reste."

"Bien sûr.. J'ai donné ton dernier paiement à Nora mais je repasserai te voir avec plaisir. Surtout que je pense emménager pas loin. Et toi, n'hésite pas à passer à la galerie me voir, maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre que mon nouveau patron serait ravi." 

Martin hocha vaguement la tête pour toute réponse alors que son regard s'accrocha à l'éclat du soleil qui se couchait sur la fenêtre derrière laquelle se réfugiait probablement l'homme qui le recherchait, à travers la rue. Il s'aperçut qu'il la fixait encore quand la porte retentit derrière Martha et que ses pas s'éloignaient vers la sortie de son bureau. Les reflets orangés glissant sur le verre étaient hypnotique et il en absorba chaque détail jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, ses pensées revenant sans cesse vers l'ombre qui venait de s'installer dans le quartier. Car c'est comme cela qu'il le voyait ce mystérieux M. Barthès, une ombre sans visage qui s'étendait lentement. Était-elle menaçante cette ombre? Il ne le savait pas encore mais l'expérience lui disait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour en avoir le cœur net. 

Il entendit le pas joyeux et pressé de Nora retentir sur le parquet et il lui fit un nouveau sourire fatigué alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce. Il était étonné qu'elle soit encore là, elle qui se hâtait toujours de rentrer chez elle une fois le dernier client parti pour retrouver son fils. Nora était une amie qu'il avait recueilli et embauché alors que son mari venait de la quitter pour une autre femme. Jeune maman, il l'avait embauché comme secrétaire afin de lui permettre un revenu alors qu'elle préparait son examen pour devenir bibliothécaire. Amoureuse des livres depuis toujours, elle était souvent d'une aide précieuse, sa rigueur faisant des merveilles confronté au désordre qui régnait parfois dans l'esprit de son patron. Si c'est son bureau et ses papiers étaient dans un si bon ordre, il savait que c'était en grande partie grâce à elle et il la remerciait comme il le pouvait, notamment en l'arrangeant au niveau de ses horaires. Elle aurait pu partir depuis longtemps mais c'est le visage préoccupé qu'elle se pencha près de lui pour lui murmurer :

"Il y a un certain Etienne Carbonnier qui veut te voir. Je lui ai dit que normalement tu ne prends plus personne à cette heure-là mais il insiste. Il dit qu'il te connait,que vous êtes amis de longue date."

Martin mit de longues secondes avant de réagir et de bondir hors de son siège sous le choc. Etienne.. il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Une masse de cheveux ébènes pénétra dans le bureau à la suite de Nora, entourant un visage buriné par le soleil aux traits d'enfant. Martin contourna le jeune femme pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami, fou de joie à l'idée de le revoir après tout ce temps.

"Etienne, comment vas-tu?" s'exclama-t-il avec joie, détaillait les traits fatigués de cet ersatz du passé qui venait de refaire surface. 

"Martin, je suis content de te voir." la voix douce du jeune homme fut presque contredite par la pression que sa main exerça sur le poignet du détective alors qu'elle l'entourait de ses doigts. 

"J'ai besoin de toi" continua-t-il presque immédiatement, les yeux débordants d'angoisse et la voix tremblante. "C'est Pana, Martin, il a disparu. Je pense qu'il est mort.." 

 

 

à suivre


	3. Des murmures dans la nuit

Martin poussa une tasse de café brûlante devant son ami, payant une attention particulière à ses traits tirés, auxquels il avait peu prêté attention. Il s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, fixant son expression attentivement .

"Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, pourquoi penses-tu que Pana a disparu? Et pourquoi est-il venu en ville?  
\- Il est venu habiter ici il y a trois mois. Tu te rappelles qu'il disait que son rêve était d'être comédien? Il en parlait tout le temps depuis qu'il est petit. Alors après ce qu'il s'est passé...." Il adressa un regard en coin au détective pour jauger sa réaction. La référence aux événements qui avaient brisé sa vie firent l'effet d'une douche glacée à Martin. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes pour se redonner une contenance.   
"A propos de cela, comment vont.."   
\- Tes parents? Ils vont bien.. Enfin je crois. Je ne les vois pas beaucoup depuis tout ça. Je suis désolé.   
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. L'important est qu'ils soient en bonne santé. Le reste ne me concerne plus. Donc.." reprit-il après un bref silence. "Pana a décidé de quitter notre petite ville pour venir ici.. J'imagine que ça s'est mal passé avec ton père?" 

 

Etienne se gratta la nuque, gêné.

"Mon père est comme le tien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux que lorsque Pana lui a appris la nouvelle. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire, il l'a secoué méchamment. Ça a dégénéré, il a levé la main sur lui. Pana a claqué la porte, il s'est réfugié chez un de ses amis et il a pris ses affaires le lendemain pendant que les parents étaient au travail. Ils ne l'ont pas revu. Moi oui. c'est moi qui l'ait accompagné à la gare ce jour-là. Il m'a appelé dès qu'il était installé, je sais qu'il travaillait dans un bar pour gagner sa vie, qu'il faisait de la scène le soir pour se faire connaître. Il y a un mois, il m'a appelé tout heureux, pour me dire qu'on lui avait proposé la chance de sa vie. Il n'a rien voulu dire, a insisté que c'était top secret. Et après plus rien. Son portable va direct sur son répondeur, rien sur ses réseaux sociaux. J'ai contacté son colocataire, appelé à son travail pour demander s'ils savaient où il était. Quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'en savaient rien, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai demandé à mes parents de signaler sa disparition au commissariat mais ils ont refusé. Vu la façon dont ils se sont quittés, ça m'a pas surpris.

\- Mais tu as refusé de laisser ça comme ça.

\- Ouais.. j'ai fait ma valise et j'ai décidé de venir ici et d'y rester tant que j'aurais pas retrouver mon frère. J'ai trouvé un boulot dans un café pas loin de là où il habitait. J'espérais le voir, le croiser dans le quartier..." Sa voix se brisa soudainement et il fixa son regard sur les bords du tapis élimé qui recouvrait le sol sous le bureau du détective. Martin ne dit rien, sachant que son ami n'avait pas besoin de sollicitude mielleuse mais d'un peu de temps pour gérer ses émotions. Il le savait fortement attaché à son frère, ils se soutenaient depuis leur tendre enfance malgré leurs dix ans de différence. Il savait à quel point Etienne se sentait responsable de Pana et comme il devait se sentir coupable.

\- Je sais ce que les gens pensent... ce que les flics pensent. Mais c'est pas une fugue Martin. Je connais mon frère. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne serait jamais parti sans me dire où il allait..

\- Je sais." Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours. Il ne lui dirait pas maintenant mais il avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Les nouveaux venus dans la ville avaient la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître sans laisser de traces. Les habitants l'avaient appelé "La malédiction des arrivants fantômes." Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à présent et il évitait soigneusement de croiser les yeux chocolats de son désormais nouveau client.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'aider?

Martin savait à quel point cette demande devait lui coûter malgré leur amitié. Il n'était jamais facile de reconnaître qu'on était impuissant.

\- Bien sûr Etienne.

-Je te paierai, j'ai bossé exprès pour ça.

-C'est hors de question. J'aimais.. j'aime beaucoup Pana. Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Les affaires sont plus calmes en ce moment, j'ai le temps. Donne-moi tout ce que tu as comme info et je vais essayer de faire bouger mes réseaux."

Il récupéra les documents que le jeune homme lui tendit, passant en revue les différentes informations qui s'imposaient à ses yeux. Sur ses réseaux sociaux, l'apprenti comédien n'avait effectivement plus donné signe de vie, à aucune de ses contacts. Il récupéra l'adresse du jeune homme, celle de son lieu de travail et remarqua qu'il s'était établi dans le quartier qui accueillait généralement les nouveaux venus, la partie la plus ancienne de la ville. Il se tendit imperceptiblement devant la photo qu'avait pris Eienne dans le quartier où on avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois. Devant ses yeux, la fameuse galerie d'art, celle que son mystérieux voisin avait ouvert, où Martha travaillait désormais.. Là se terrait aussi l'homme qui lui échappait. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, comme un avertissement.

"Est-ce que tu sais qui a vu Pana pour la dernière fois et quand?" Quand les familles commençaient elles-même les recherches pour une disparition, c'était souvent les premiers éléments qu'elle arrivait à déterminer.

\- Dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, le 22 Septembre. C'est son coloc Freddy qui l'a vu en dernier, il partait bosser, il commençait à 23h, il est parti vers 22h30.. Apparemment il n'est jamais arrivé là-bas et personne ne sait plus rien."

\- D'accord.. Ecoute, je vais aller voir mes informateurs au sein de la police. Je sais qu'ils ont refusé ta plainte mais je connais des gens à l'intérieur qui auront accès à des données qu'on a pas, les mouvements de sa carte de crédit, ce genre de choses.. Va te reposer, je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus."

Etienne paraissait reticent à quitter le bureau qui avait vu ses peines se formuler et trouver une oreille attentive. Il ne devait pas spécialement avoir envie de se retrouver seul à nouveau, pensa Martin un peu inquiet. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux hommes en voyant que Nora les avait attendu. Elle rempli la fiche d'Etienne et vu qu'ils habitaient non loin l'un de l'autre. Elle lui proposa de repartir ensemble et bientôt Martin les vit disparaitre en discutant d'un ton plus joyeux. Son coeur se pinça de satisfaction. Nora était la joie de vivre incarnée et elle s'attachait à rendre leur douleur plus légère aux clients qui franchissait la porte de son bureau. Il ne doutait pas par ailleurs qu'elle tenterait de soutirer des informations au jeune homme sur l'ancienne vie de Martin. Le détective savait tout de son amie mais il se dévoilait très peu et il savait que la curiosité de la secrétaire était piquée par tant de mystères. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop cependant, alors qu'il enfilait également sa veste pour sortir.

"Etienne ne parlera jamais de tout ça. C'est trop douloureux, il sait que j'en parlerai jamais." Il referma la porte de son bureau à clefs et une sensation étrange vient lui picoter l'échine. Il sentait instinctivement que quelque chose allait se produire cette nuit. Mais quoi?

*******************************

Le poste de police principal était lui aussi situé dans la vieille ville, vestige de l'époque où les défenseurs de la loi régnaient sans partage. Cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps et cela, même les jeunes policiers enthousiastes et perclus d'idéaux le sentaient en posant leurs pieds dans leur nouvelle vie, mais s'ils s'en rendaient pas forcément compte tout de suite. C'était une longue et douloureuse réalisation que de tester les limites de son impuissance. "Machine à broyer" pensa le jeune détective alors qu'il pénétrait dans la grande salle du commissariat, sorte d'open space tentaculaire assourdissant où régnaient les odeurs de nourritures trop grasses, de café trop amer et de tabac froid. Les cliquetis des touches d'ordinateur semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter, à peine couverts par les éclats de voix qui se percutent à travers la pièce.

Pourtant Martin s'était senti bien ici, à sa place. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Il se demanda si un jour il pourrait rentrer dans ce bâtiment sans sentir son cœur de serrer de douleur et sa respiration devenir plus difficile. Tant que l'autre homme y aurait ses fonctions, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Quand on a eu quelqu'un dans la peau, il est presque impossible de l'en faire partir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées n'était pas là. Il avait calculé son heure exprès pour être certain de ne pas l'y croiser. Dans l'agitation familière, il repéra la silhouette qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'approcha d'elle, saluant discrètement au passage d'anciennes connaissances. Bien que rien ne l'interdisait de venir ici, il avait toujours choisi de pratiquer une discrétion sans faille afin de rendre sa présence la moins remarquable possible. La plupart du temps, il entrait et sortait de l immeuble sans qu'on l'ait repéré.

"Bonsoir Emilie." Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune enquêtrice, qui lui tournait le dos, penchée sur les papiers qui menaçaient de déborder de son bureau. La jeune femme se retourna prestement pour lui faire face, les joues déjà rougissantes. Au regard ravi qu'elle lui envoya Martin n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que les sentiments de la policière ne s'étaient pas émoussés avec le temps et l'espacement de ses visites au poste. Au contraire. Il en ressentit de la satisfaction, non pas au niveau personnel mais professionnel, l'attachement de la jeune femme lui garantissant une aide précieuse pour ses enquêtes. Il ressentit néanmoins une pointe de culpabilité face au sourire enjoué et sincère qu'elle lui montra. Les quelques nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'époque n'avaient pas eu le même impact sur chacun d'eux et dans son affection, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tornade aux cheveux poivre et sel qui avait capturé Martin dans ses filets au même moment. Quand les choses s'étaient effondrées, Martin avait bien compris qu'elle avait conservé l'espoir de le récupérer et par facilité, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, persuadé que là périodicité de leurs rencontres amoindriraient son affection. Il s'était trompé. Il rejeta cette pensée au coin de sa tête et se concentra sur ce qu'il était venu faire.   
"J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une enquête dont je m'occupe. Il me faudrait toutes les infos habituelles sur cet homme-là." Il lui tendit un papier plié en quatre. A sa grande surprise la jeune femme prit un air contrit et ne s'en saisit pas.

"Je suis désolée M, mais je n'ai plus les autorisations pour faire ça. On me les a retiré. Il faut que tu t'adresses à quelqu'un d'autre à présent."

\- Qui? demanda le détective avec humeur, déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Emilie et lui fonctionnaient bien depuis son départ de la police et son nouveau travail. Ce n'était pas illégal de l'aider mais ce n'était pas bien vu. Il craignait de devoir avoir à faire à quelqu'un de bien moins complaisant même si sa récente victoire en aidant à arrêter Lee Roy lui avait valu un laissez-passer assez confortable.   
Emilie lui désigna un des bureaux au fond et Martin eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'était ceux réservés aux plus hauts-gradés, et ils ne seraient probablement pas ravis de l'aider. Il remercia distraitement la policière , ignorant le mouvement qu'elle faisait dans sa direction et les mots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il savait que, libérée du poids de leur engagement, elle risquait de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui et il ne voulait pas affronter ça. Il espérait que son indifférence affichée la garderait à distance. Il pouvait sentir son regard déçu et peiné lui brûler le dos alors qu'il rentrait dans le bureau de son nouvel interlocuteur.

La personne qu'il y découvrit lui fit faire demi tour presque immédiatement mais elle le rejoignit d'un pas leste que sa grande carrure facilitait.

"Martin, attends."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hugo?" soupira le détective, agacé. "Pourquoi tu es là? C'est ton idée, c'est ça? C'est à toi que je dois m'adresser pour mes affaires maintenant?"

\- Pour que tu te décides enfin à me parler, oui. Tu m'évites depuis que tu es parti. Alors je me suis dit que comme ça, on pourrait communiquer à nouveau."

\- J'ai rien à te dire Hugo. On s'est tout dit il y a longtemps non? Tu as fait ton choix à l'époque. Et c'est pas moi que tu as choisi.

\- Je t'en prie, M. J'avais pas le choix, ma carrière était en jeu.. Et après ce que tu avais fait. Je comprenais pas.

\- Et moi ce que je comprends, c'est que mon meilleur pote m'a tourné le dos en même temps que les autres! Je pensais que toi tu saurais, que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir.." sa voix se brisa brusquement et il prit une profonde respiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Il n'y pouvait rien, le souvenir de la trahison d'Hugo lui mettait toujours les nerfs à vif. "Je pensais que tu serais de mon côté, que mes... erreurs ne changeraient rien entre nous. Je me suis trompé et rien que tu puisse dire maintenant ne changera la déception que j'ai eu à ton égard.

\- Je sais, soupire Hugo, visiblement attristé. Il se rassis lentement dans le lourd fauteuil en cuir sombre qui trônait derrière le bureau aux couleurs froides. " C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là et que j'ai fait ça. Je voulais me rattraper, t'aider." Il tendit la main vers son ancien ami, fixant le morceau de papier entre ses doigts. Martin hésita.

\- Tu as le droit de faire ça? Qu'en disent les supérieurs?"

\- Je m'en fous Martin. Donne-moi ton papier, je m'occupe de ton affaire et je t'appelle dès que j'ai terminé. Il faudra peut-être attendre un peu, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour ça, qu'on ne regarde pas par dessus mon épaule."

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait repris ses demandes et serait allé ailleurs, vers les pirates informatiques qui peuplaient certains bars douteux de la ville. Mais là il avait vraiment besoin de ces informations pour retrouver Pana et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- C'est d'accord. Tiens moi au courant." Il tourna le dos à son ancien meilleur ami et s'apprêtait à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit mais avec force, révélant le visage de son ancien commissaire.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai là Weill. Le patron veut te voir dans son bureau.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec son ancien acolyte qui arborait un air penaud. Il ne semblait pas surpris de cette interruption et Martin se demanda si l'autre homme avait espionné leur conversation depuis l'extérieur de la porte. Il y avait tant de moyens de faire.

\- Ça attendra, je suis pressé, je travaille moi." Il fit mine de contourner la masse musculeuse qui lui bloquait le passage mais l'homme se glissa de nouveau devant lui, arrangeant la veste de son costume pour dévoiler son arme de service et ses menottes, accrochées à sa ceinture.

\- Le patron n'attend pas. Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire ou je t'y force.

Un nouvel échange silencieux avec Hugo lui apprit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer. Il souflla avec agacement et d'un signe de tête brusque signifia son accord. Il suivit son ancien capitaine dans l'ascenseur puis dans les dédales de couloirs qu'abritait le septième étage. D'habitude fourmillant de monde qui s'agglutinait de bureaux en bureaux, il était désormais désert, le silence des lieux uniquement troublés par le cliquetis occasionnel d'un clavier d'ordinateur ou le bruit sourd et ronronnant de la ventilation. La lumière était douce dans les plafonniers, bien que forte, et donnait bien meilleure mine que celles qui éclairaient les visages fatigués des policiers et celui, endurcis, des fauteurs de trouble nocturnes qui peuplaient l'étage qu'il venait de quitter. Le velours bleu roi au sol étouffait le bruit de leur pas mais ne faisait que rendre l'atmosphère que plus pesante encore. Martin se demanda depuis quand il en était ainsi. De son souvenir, l'atmosphère était tout aussi solennelle mais empreinte de volonté et excitation. A moins que la nuit ne soit la seule responsable..

Il lui fut laissé à l'abandon devant la porte à la fin du couloir devant la porte presque immaculée si ce n'est la plaque dorée qui en ornait le milieu et sur lequel était inscrit le nom de celui qu'il avait tant espéré de plus recroiser : Guillaume Meurice, chef du département criminel, major crimes.

Il retint son souffle en pénétrant dans la pièce, invoquant ses forces pour rester le plus impassible pour ce qui allait être, il en était persuadé, une entrevue difficile. Son ancien partenaire était penché par dessus le bureau de bois, en pleine écriture. Les manches retroussées de sa chemise laissait entrevoir sa peau en une posture faussement détendue. La concentration plissait son front, alors que ses yeux bleus se dissimulaient presque derrière le reflet de ses lunettes. On aurait pu croire qu'il ignorait tout de la présence de l'homme dans son bureau mais au tic nerveux qui agitait une de ses joues, Martin savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il éprouva un plaisir sauvage à savoir qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. 

"Merci Willy." Guillaume congédia l'ancien chef de Martin le regard toujours captivé par ses dossiers et le détective regarda l'autre homme quitter la pièce, indifférent. Voyant que son ancien amant ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation, il choisit la meilleure défense selon lui : l'attaque.

"Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu m'as forcé à venir ici? Parce que j'ai une longue nuit qui m'attend, tu m'excuseras.." railla-t-il faisant mine de faire demi-tour. Un soupir agacé lui répondit suivit par l'éclair bleu acier qui l'avait hanté depuis longtemps. 

"Je t'ai fait venir parce que j'avais envie de te voir." 

"C'est fou, tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça ce soir. Vous ignorez où se trouve mon bureau peut-être? C'est plus ce que c'était la police de nos jours." 

"Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels. J'en ai conclu que tu ne voulais plus me voir.. comme tu me l'avais déjà dit.. Mais puisque tu es là."

"N'y vois rien de personnel surtout. Je ne suis pas là pour toi." 

Guillaume se rembrunit. "Je le sais parfaitement. De quoi as-tu parlé avec Hugo?"

"D'une affaire. Je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai le droit de demander votre aide surtout depuis Lee Roy. Les hautes instances me l'ont autorisé.Tu n'as pas à être au courant."Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sur la défensive. 

"Je dirige cet endroit Martin, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être au courant." La voix grave tonna entre eux et Martin sentit la colère monter brusquement et chauffer ses joues. 

"Cette affaire n'a rien à voir avec celles de tes enquêteurs." 

"Tu te trompes..." Le ton s'était fait plus tout et Martin se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Guillaume respira profondément en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il plongea son regard dans celui du détective. "Tu enquêtes sur une disparition n'est-ce pas? Celle d'un jeune homme, entre 18 et 30 ans. Séduisant? Ne connaissant personne en ville?" 

Martin fronça les sourcils, surpris, son cerveau analysant les paroles de son ancien compagnon. 

"Comment tu le sais?" 

"Je suis le supérieur d'Hugo. Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut me dissimuler ce genre d'informations?" 

Le jeune homme émit un soufflement méprisant. "J'avais oublié comment vous étiez. Je ne suis pas surpris." 

"Martin...." 

"Tais-toi." Ce fut au tour de Martin d'hausser le ton. "A quoi ça te sert de savoir tout ça? Tu n'as rien d'autre à t'occuper?"

"Ca suffit Martin!" Guillaume s'était mis debout rapidement comme s'il avait été monté sur ressorts. "J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans mon unité surtout quand ça vient de l'extérieur." 

"A cause de qui?" Martin baissa la voix, blessé par l'attaque. "A cause de qui je viens de l'extérieur?" 

"Martin...." 

Le détective leva une main pour le stopper net. "Laisse... je trouverais un autre moyen d'obtenir ces infos." Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à pas rapides vers la porte.

"Non. J'ai donné mon aval à Hugo. Tu auras tes informations." Martin s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. 

"Pourquoi?" 

"Parce que j'en ai envie." Un bruit de tissus froissés alors que l'homme contourne le bureau. "Tu me manques Martin.."

Le brun se raidit perceptiblement et les pas s'arrêtent. Sa poitrine lui parut oppressé et le sang battit à ses oreilles. Il n'était pas assez fort pour faire ça. 

"Je te remercie pour ton aide. Je dois y aller, il faut que j'enquête." balbutia-t-il avant de se ruer à l'extérieur de la pièce.

"Sois prudent.." le chuchotement manqua de lui échapper alors qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir tapissé de moquette sombre. Il se réfugia dans l'ascenseur le cœur battant. Une partie de lui redouta de voir les portes s'ouvrir et la silhouette de l'homme qui avait tant compté se glisser avec lui dans l'habitacle. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait à une telle proximité après tant de temps sans l'avoir revu. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce, il pouvait analyser la myriade de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti à sa vue. L'homme était toujours aussi séduisant, et il devait bien admettre que son cœur s'était serré quand il l'avait observé à la dérobée. Il lui manquait. Mais il y a des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner. 

L'air frais qui lui fouetta le visage alors qu'il sortait en trombe du commissariat. Il reprit son souffle un peu loin dans la rue désormais déserte. Il reprit ses esprits, tentant de maîtriser les émotions qui tempêtaient dans sa poitrine. Il allait se mettre au travail, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser dans une telle situation. Il l'avait promis à Etienne. Il fallait s'y atteler vite s'il voulait le retrouver en vie. Il se mit en route vers le bar qui avait été le dernier emploi du jeune homme et vers lequel il se rendait quand il avait disparu. Il n'entendait que le propre bruit de ses pas enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait au début jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un léger écho, comme si d'autres pas se calquaient sur les siens. Il se retourna vivement, tentant de percer la pénombre par son regard. Seules les ténèbres lui répondirent. Il était seul. Il se remit à marcher, d'un pas plus lent, attentif au moindre son. Il était suivi, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il s'attendait à tout moment à sentir le métal froid d'une arme contre son dos mais rien ne vint et il continua sa quête silencieuse. 

 

*****************************

Trois heures plus tard, c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il pénétra dans son bar favori, éreinté. Les pistes qu'il avait suivi n'avaient mené nulle part et ne lui avaient rien appris de nouveau sur les derniers moments de Panayotis. Son collègue n'avait rien eu à apporter à l'enquête : l'apprenti comédien n'avait rien dit n'inhabituel et son comportement n'avait pas changé les jours précédents sa disparition. Ce n'était pas celui qui avait été le plus proche du frère d'Etienne, ce qui voulait dire qu' il lui faudrait y retourner pour interroger la bonne personne. D'ici il aurait probablement les informations qu'Hugo avait cherché pour lui. Il venait de raccrocher avec son ancien ami qui lui avait appris que ses recherches étaient presque terminées et qu'il préférait lui en parler de vive voix le lendemain. Il avait proposé un petit déjeuner d'un ton faussement innocent et Martin s'était retenu juste à temps de soupirer froidement. La tactique était un peu grossière mais il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas froisser celui qui allait sans aucun doute lui apporter des informations précieuses. Le rendez-vous était pris pour le lendemain matin 8 heures. 

Il s'accouda au bar en bois et fit un petit signe à Félix le barman qui s'affairait non loin de là. Son ami lui fit un doux sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui, saisissant la bouteille de téquila sur son passage. Martin le regarda remplir son verre avec affection. Félix et lui étaient devenus proches au fil du temps, depuis que Martin avait commencé son activité de détective. Le pub dans lequel travaillait le beau brun était idéalement placé dans la ville et sa population hétéroclite était idéal pour capter certaines informations. Dans ce lieu tapissé de lambris de bois sombre se mêlaient nouveaux arrivants un peu perdus, locaux importants et certaines influences moins recommandables. Martin avait réussi à trouver de nombreuses pistes intéressantes au fil de ses fréquentations et le lieu était devenu son repère dans lequel il aimait se réfugier de temps à temps pour réfléchir. La relation torride qui lui était arrivée de nouer avec son barman y était très certainement pour quelque chose. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de suivi, juste quelques nuits comme ça, sans attaches, de son côté du moins. En ce qui concernait Félix, les choses étaient plus floues, le jeune enquêteur le savait mais préférait ne pas y penser. Martin réfléchissait à savoir s'il allait se laisser tenter à nouveau ce soir quand il sentit un picotement le long de sa nuque. 

Cette sensation d'être observé encore. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée. Il en avait fait abstraction tant bien que mal tout au long de son enquête du soir mais elle s'était accentuée au fil des heures. Il se rappelait avoir eu une sensation étrange alors qu'il revenait vers le pub, tant et si bien qu'il s'était arrêté en plein réflexion. Il avait levé les yeux et devant lui se dressait une galerie d'art, celle-là même qui appartenait à son mystérieux voisin. Il s'était approché des grandes vitres en verre que les grilles intérieures assombrissaient. Seules les ténèbres avaient répondu à son reflet mais il lui avait semblé alors qu'il reculait pour admirer la bâtisse en pierres anciennes, que les ombres étaient mouvantes à l'intérieur et son instinct lui avait hurlé de partir dans chaque cellule de son corps et il avait obéi, le souffle un peu haletant. 

Le souvenir laissait une trace de malaise sous sa peau, et il fit signe à son barman préféré de lui apporter le cocktail préférée de la maison, l'Amnésie bleue. 

"Juste un et tu vas te coucher." murmura Félix entre leurs visages alors qu'il s'appliquait à verser la boisson au bleu vif dans le verre adéquat. "Tu as l'air fatigué, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de boire." 

Martin ressentit une pointe d'agacement devant cette marque d'affection un peu trop envahissante. Il n'aimait pas les ordres, avait toujours eu du mal à les suivre même lorsqu'il les comprenait. Il avait d'autant plus de mal à les supporter que Félix et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester totalement libres l'un face à l'autre, ne rien se promettre, ne rien se devoir.. Il lui jeta un regard froid qui eut le mérite de faire fuir l'autre homme qui alla s'occuper de l'autre côté du bar. De nouveau l'étrange sensation fit son apparition et Martin sentit sa peau se réveiller doucement. Une sensation de chaleur crépita dans son ventre alors que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, comme si son corps sentait que quelque chose, quelque part se mettait en marche, inéluctablement. Il se sentait presque..excité. 

"Votre ami a raison, vous semblez fatigué et ce cocktail a l'air très fort." 

La voix rauque qui résonna à son oreille accentua le brasier dans son ventre avant même qu'il ne se retourne pour voir le visage qui lui correspondait. Sous les lumières tamisées, les yeux avaient des allures d'onyx mais le détective sut immédiatement qu'ils devaient être clairs à la lumière du jour. La bouche était fine et semblait osciller adroitement entre cruauté et sensualité, et la dureté de ses courbes était atténuée par la masse de cheveux qui s'enroulaient autour des tempes en une ondulation légère et souple, un océan teinté de gris où le blanc et le noir semblaient avoir bataillé longtemps avant de s'abandonner en étreinte. Il se dégageait de la silhouette plutôt frêle en apparence, un magnétisme et une force presque inquiétants tant ils étaient forts. Séduisant, l'inconnu l'était, assurément, mais son charme était indéfinissable et l'on se surprenait à laisser son regard s'accrocher à son sillage tant il était hypnotisant. 

\- Je ne suis pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air, et ce cocktail est loin d'être aussi fort qu'il n'y parait. finit par lui répondre le détective, prudent, tentant de faire abstraction des frissons qui commençaient à caresser ses avant-bras. Le sourire qui lui répondit se voulait ravageur et il y parvenait sans mal. Martin sentit son ventre brûler plus fort et il remua sur son siège, gêné par la sensation. C'était comme un autre déclenchait les sensations de son corps à distance, et dans un brusque moment de doute, il se surprit à penser que cela pouvait être la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, l'autre homme étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier et il s'assit à ses côtés, faisant un geste pour commander la même chose à Félix qui les observait, l'air méfiant. 

\- Je vais donc me laisser tenter moi aussi." ajouta l'inconnu et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un sous-entendu. L'étincelle de désir qui craqua sous sa peau manqua de le faire rougir, avait-il tant négliger ces besoins-là ces derniers temps que le moindre flirt le rendait tout chose? Ou était-ce ce que dégageait cet homme qui le troublait ainsi? Il ne savait pas vraiment le dire et étrangement, il s'en moquait. Il se surprit à se perdre un instant dans le regard couleur nuit et à tendre sa main presque machinalement, son prénom s'échappant de ses lèvres avec précipitation.

"Martin"

"Yann" Ils se sourirent pendant un bref instant, avant de se lancer dans une conversation à tâtons de celles que l'on peut avoir lorsqu'on veut apprendre à connaître quelqu'un en un minimum de temps. Martin se surprit à se laisser charmer par la voix suave et les yeux brillants, sentant malgré lui sa garde se baisser peu à peu, comme si l'homme la défaisait de ses propres mains dans les confins de son cerveau. Presque contre sa volonté, il avait envie de connaître cet homme, de le suivre dans le lieu où, il le sentait, il avait envie de l'emmener. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses intentions, la main qui frôlait sa cuisse de temps à autre, lui en laissait peu et cette lascivité latente dissimulée sous une conversation polie lui faisait encore plus d'effet que tout le reste. 

Néanmoins il releva certaines informations comme l'âge de son interlocuteur (42 ans), touriste pour quelques temps dans la ville, cherchant juste à s'amuser, tout ce qu'il lui fallait en somme. Une question piqua sa méfiance en plein milieu de leur conversation.

"Tu es dans la police non?" Martin avait reposé son verre, suspicieux.

"Pourquoi cette question?" 

"Et bien parce que tu réponds à ma question par une autre.. Et parce que tu as l'air d'un flic. Mon père l'était, je suis doué pour les reconnaître." 

"Je l'étais mais je ne le suis plus. C'est terminé." il pouvait sentir l'amertume dans sa propre voix. 

"Il y a des choses qui ne nous quittent jamais." Yann avait glissé une main réconfortante dans son dos et le détective se surprit à frissonner violemment à ce contact. Il se rendit compte qu'il le désirait, cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien, et la force de ce désir inconnu le décontenança. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser aller avec la première personne qui l'abordait dans son bar. Pourtant dès la main descendit lentement dans son dos pour se nicher sur ses reins, sa décision fut prise. 

"Mon appartement n'est pas très loin." déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé, plongeant son regard dans celui dans l'inconnu, une pointe de provocation dans les prunelles vertes. Un sourire mystérieux lui fit écho comme s'il lui disait " je sais" et Martin eut l'envie fugace mais lancinante de l'embrasser. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où son désir venait, si c'était le retour furtif mais poignant de Guillaume de sa vie qui le faisait se jeter dans les bras du premier venu mais il avait envie de succomber. Il allait le faire, sans aucun doute.

"Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, et de toute façon, j'en ai pas envie." se disait-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie suivant du regard le corps longiligne qui se frayait un changement parmi les corps qui se massaient devant la porte. Étonnamment, les gens bougeaient d'eux même à son passage, comme contrôlés par les ficelles invisibles d'un marionnettiste qu'on ne pouvait voir. Yann venait de sortir, il pouvait distinguer sa chevelure à travers les vitres qui ornaient la grande porte d'entrée verte à double battants et il s'apprêtait à faire de même quand on le tira brusquement en arrière. Un vieil homme le regardait l'air hagard, la panique vivace dans les yeux bleus perçants. 

"Ils vous suivent, ils vous surveillent. Ne les laissez pas entrer." 

Martin tenta de se dégager, abasourdi, l'alcool ralentissant ses réflexes. L'homme raffermit sa prise sur son bras.

"Ils ne peuvent pas entrer si vous dites non. Ne les laissez pas entrer." sa voix devint suppliante alors que la panique mettait de l'acier dans sa poigne.

Martin voulut ouvrir la bouche pour le raisonner mais il sembla entendre un grognement sourd qui le déstabilisa. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner pour en voir la provenance, l'homme glapit de terreur et le lâcha, son corps happé par la foule le dissimula aux yeux du détective. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait effrayé mais ne vit que Yann qui venait à sa rencontre, le regard dur. 

"Qui était-ce?"

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée." Martin regarda une dernière fois en direction de la foule qui, toujours plus compacte, semblait avoir avalé l'homme qui l'avait interrompu. 

"Ne te laisse pas distraire alors..." la voix s'était rauque contre son cou et l'esprit du détective dérapa vers d'autres territoires.

 

***************************************************************

Martin avait l'impression de flotter, comme si la réalité s'échappait entre ses doigts en filaments invisibles. La seule chose qui lui paraissait réelle était la présence de l'autre homme contre lui, ses mains se faufilant sous son pull alors qu'il le guidait vers son appartement. Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la porte, le poivre et sel le maintient dos au mur pour fondre sur ses lèvres, paroxysme d'une tension qui avait duré tout le trajet. Martin soupira de plaisir et ouvrir les lèvres un peu plus pour goûter la langue qui venait à la rencontre la sienne. Elle avait un goût sucrée, entêtant et il en voulut plus. Leur étreinte devint un peu plus forte, et la main sur sa hanche marqua sa peau. Ils interrompirent le baiser juste un instant et Martin en profita pour batailler avec sa clef afin d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Une bouffée d'appréhension le prit par surprise à ce moment-là, il se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Comme s'il l'avait senti, l'autre homme se colla contre lui et souffla doucement contre son cou. 

"J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. De ramener des gens que je connais pas chez moi." 

Un sourire prédateur étira les lèvres minces et l'excitation se mêla aux doutes. Yann le plaqua de nouveau doucement contre la porte pour l'embrasser à nouveau, profondément. Martin sentit de nouveau la réalité s'échapper et alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la porte à tâtons, il finit par se demander pourquoi il se sentit aussi peu en contrôle. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui obéissant plus vraiment, que la seule chose tangible était le désir au creux de son ventre et l'homme contre lui. 

Il se retrouva dans l'appartement et ne sentant plus Yann derrière lui, il le trouva sur le pallier de l'appartement, les deux bras sur chaque encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

"Tu n'entres pas?" 

Un autre sourire charmeur fit briller les yeux clairs d'une façon étrange. Ainsi éloigné de lui, le plus vieux lui parut presque inquiétant.

"Je préférerais que tu m'invites." Les mots résonnèrent étrangement et la mise en garde de l'homme du bar lui revint de plein fouet. Il la refoula au coin de son esprit, même un léger malaise teinta son attirance pour l'autre homme comme une empreinte de pas sur la neige. Il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées contradictoires et replanta son regard dans celui de son potentiel amant.

"Vas-y, entre." les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ait pu les réfléchir et quand les lèvres de Yann rencontrèrent les siennes, il oublia son inquiétude passagère. Il l'attrapa par la main et le guida vers la chambre. Il sentait que le poivre et sel s'attardait sur les différences pièces et il le surprit détailler la chambre alors qu'il allait tirer les rideaux. Martin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'immeuble d'en face, espérant brièvement apercevoir son mystérieux voisin. Mais les fenêtres étaient plongés dans le noir et il tira les rideaux sombres pour dissimuler sa chambre aux yeux du monde. En tant que détective, on apprend à protéger son intimité des autres. 

La main sur son ventre ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet alors que la bouche fine attaquait sa nuque. 

"Tu as l'air d'aimer t'attaquer au cou toi." blagua-t-il faisant référence aux nombreux mordillements que Yann avait déjà entamé sur sa peau avant même qu'ils rentrent dans l'appartement. 

"Oh tu as pas idée." le rire rauque déclencha une nouvelle nuée de frissons dans tout son corps et il laissa l'autre homme le poussa doucement sur le lit. Leurs vêtements rejoignirent rapidement la moquette de la chambre et Martin se perdit dans les sensations de la peau nue contre la sienne et des caresses implacables qui le maintenaient contre le matelas. Il se sentait incapable de bouger, de faire autre chose que de se laisser engloutir par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient l'une après l'autre. Les lèvres de l'autre homme était partout sur lui, insatiables. Le plus vieux s'arrêta un instant alors que le détective sentait l'orgasme monter lentement. Il le fixa intensément et ses yeux parurent onyx à nouveau.

"Tu vas me rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles que prévues." murmura-t-il dans le silence de la chambre, passant une main presque tendre dans les cheveux bruns avant de plonger son visage dans son cou à nouveau et de reprendre ses caresses. D'abord perdu face à ses paroles qui semblaient inappropriées dans un tel contexte, Martin ne chercha plus à comprendre quand il sentit son souffle contre sa peau et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, plus rauque que les autres. Les étoiles commencèrent à danser sous ses paupières closes alors que le plaisir explosait dans son corps en un millier d'étincelles. Alors que son corps se cambrait sous la sensation, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son cou suivi d'un plaisir encore plus intense. Sa vision devint de plus en plus trouble, comme si elle se voilait de ténèbres. La réalité lui échappa doucement et il se sentit succomber à la noirceur, irrésistible. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut la bouche de l'homme contre son cou et la pression de ses dents contre sa peau. 

 

 

à suivre


	4. L'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le POV de Yann pour sa première rencontre avec Martin. L'action se déroule avant, pendant et après le premier et le deuxième chapitre. Enjoy :)

Yann fit tourner le liquide pourpre dans son verre, indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Assis dans la pénombre en face de la fenêtre encadrée de lourds rideaux ébènes, il fixait celle qui lui faisait face, elle aussi plongée dans le noir. De là où il se tenait, ses sens aiguisés lui permettait de déterminer la respiration lente et sourde de l'homme qui dormait. Il percevait les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur. Cela faisait une heure qu'il dormait profondément, non sans avoir jeter lui aussi un coup d’œil en direction de l'immeuble opposé. Yann ne s'était pas inquiété, contrairement à lui, les sens de l'autre ne lui permettaient pas de le discerner dans l'ombre. Mais le vampire avait senti que le détective se méfiait, avait compris dans les interrogations anodines et les regards insistants que le jeune homme avait flairé quelque chose d'étrange entrain de se jouer non loin de chez lui.

"Il a un bon instinct" avait-il dit à Marc quand celui-ci était remonté dans l'appartement après la finalisation du déménagement et après avoir constaté que le détective n'avait pas perdu une miette des activités nocturnes de sa rue. "Surveille le. Vérifie s'il ne sait rien. Non, en fait, je veux tout savoir." avait-il finit par exiger sans même y réfléchir.

Marc avait haussé un sourcil surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Yann savait qu'il ne voyait pas comme une menace, après tout, il n'avait fait que poser quelques questions aux voisins aux alentours et il n'avait pas fouillé dans leurs affaires, ni même tenté de les rencontrer. Pas encore, l'avait corrigé le vampire avec impatience. "Mais crois-moi, ça viendra. Je sais de quel bois sont fait ces hommes-là. Ceux qui ont un tel instinct deviennent rapidement des épines dont il faut se débarrasser."

"Alors on va s'en débarrasser, avant même qu'il ne se passe rien?"

"S'il le faut.." avait répondu l'aîné. "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. C'est la philosophie de Laurent, ne l'oublie pas. On aura pas le choix."

"Mais ça m'embêterait beaucoup." avait-il pensé silencieusement. Il s'était pris au jeu de leur méfiance mutuelle, dès qu'il avait senti le regard inquisiteur de l'autre homme dans sa direction le soir de son arrivée et les jours suivants même s'il ne l'avait jamais aperçu. Yann savait à quoi il ressemblait car il l'avait épié à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était la détermination dans sa posture, sa colère enfouie qui semblait menacer de déborder à chaque seconde comme l'eau furieuse d'un fleuve longtemps endormie. 

"Nous pourrions l'inviter à dîner, apprendre à le connaître, s'en faire un allié?" avait proposé Marc un soir négligemment, lui que cette situation inquiétait tant et Yann avait balayé la suggestion avec agacement. Inviter le loup dans la bergerie était une idée des plus saugrenues surtout quand la bergerie abritait un animal encore plus dangereux. Alors il surveillait en silence.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier qui montait jusqu'à lui. Marc était revenu de son enquête nocturne. Yann entendait le bruissement du papier qui accompagnait chacun des pas. Il ressentit une bouffée d'affection particulière pour son familier alors que ce dernier entrait dans la pièce, un épais dossier à la main.

"J'ai enfin réuni toutes les infos que tu m'as demandé." Il fit glisser les documents vers son patron qui s'intéressa d'abord aux photos, récentes puis plus anciennes, vestiges d'une vie passée. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la moue narquoise de son familier.   
\- Je t'écoute Marc." le lança-t-il avant que ce dernier ne trouve le courage de lui lancer une pique sur sa fascination soudaine pour le détective qui occupait l'immeuble en face du leur.

\- Il a 30 ans, pas marié, pas d'enfants. Une relation épisodique avec un certain Félix Séger, barman au Sheridan, pub où il a ses habitudes." Yann ne put retenir un claquement de langue agacé devant une photo du barman en question. Il était séduisant, des yeux candides et une bouche sensuelle. Ses doigts se refermèrent un peu trop sur le verre à vin qu'il tenait encore et le craquèlement d'une fissure se fit ressentir. Marc s'abstint de tout commentaire avant de continuer.

"Il est à son compte depuis deux ans. Avant cela il était détective au sein de la police, avant de démissionner brusquement."

\- On sait pourquoi?" Une démission ne correspond pas à l'homme pugnace et déterminé qu'il avait entre-aperçu depuis son arrivée ici. Pour en arriver à une telle extrémité, quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit.

\- C'est très bien caché, une affaire interne. D'après nos sources au sein du commissariat, une affaire de protection qui a mal tourné, M. Weill aurait démissionné avant d'être licencié. Mais il se murmure que c'est plus complexe que ça.

\- Ça l'est toujours. Autre chose d'intéressant?

\- Il a réussi à mettre sous les verrous l'un des plus dangereux criminels de la ville, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Mais il y autre chose qui peut nous intéresser. Il vient de Wolftown, Yann. Né et élevé là-bas.."

Le vampire releva la tête si vite que le familier sursauta, bien qu'habitué à la vitesse surhumaine de son patron. Il b=pouvait bouger si vite qu'on ne le détectait que lorsqu'il se matérialisait devant soi. A ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard.

\- C'est un des leurs?" L'urgence se faisait dans sa voix et Yann sentait la pression dans son estomac. L'idée que le jeune détective puisse appartenir au clan de leurs ennemis lui était particulièrement désagréable.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu l'aurais senti sur lui non? Tu l'as surveillé d'assez près pour t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu as raison, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Un détective talentueux envoyé par les autres serait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour moi et pour notre clan tout entier.

\- A mon avis, il n'a rien à voir avec ton monde mais.... J'ai découvert quelque chose de bizarre. Sa sœur est morte il y a plusieurs années, quand il avait 18 ans. Et les circonstances sont plus que suspectes.

\- Un meurtre?

\- Une attaque." Marc déploya les photos de la scène de crime qu'il avait pu récupérer. Le vampire scruta les clichés de mauvaise qualité en noir et blanc. La tente éventrée, les brindilles mêlés de feuilles mortes qui tapissait le sol, et le sang.. Une quantité qui semblait infinie et qui tachait de brun le tissu clair de l'abris de fortune de la campeuse d'un soir.

"Le corps n'a pas été retrouvé mais la quantité de sang.."

\- Elle est morte, aucun doute là-dessus. Toi et moi on sait ce qui l'a tué n'est-ce pas?" Yann fixa le visage grave qui le surplombait. Marc hocha la tête pensif.

\- Après la mort de sa soeur, il a quitté ses études de journalisme et son travail dans le journal local de son père pour monter à la ville et devenir policier..

\- Ahh la voilà, la raison." murmura Yann caressant inconsciemment la photo du jeune détective du bout des doigts. Il se rendit compte de son geste devant le regard moqueur de son employé. Il venait de comprendre la noirceur qu'il avait ressenti chez le jeune homme dès qu'il l'avait senti entrain d'observer l'immeuble, soucieux d'une arrivée impromptue dont il percevait déjà les complications sans se l'expliquer. Il n'y a que les gens à qui il est arrivé une chose aussi violente pour percevoir à quel point les changements les plus anodins peuvent être dévastateurs, un nouveau voisin aux habitudes étranges par exemple. Yann l'avait senti tout de suite, le regard inquisiteur du détective, il avait su à cette seconde précise qu'il serait un danger, que le jeune homme pressentait quelque chose. Il avait l'habitude, il y avait toujours des gens qui comprenaient. Mais il avait senti que Martin serait plus que quelques soupçons à la tombée de la nuit, vite dissipés. Non il avait compris qu'il serait de ceux qui traquent et qui enquêtent. De ceux dont on dispose les corps dans les rivières, à la sortie des villes quand on ne veut pas être découvert. Mais là où il aurait dû voir une menace, Yann avait vu un mystère, mystère qui s'éclaircissait quelques temps pour s'épaissir à nouveau. Il voulait en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait à son sujet? On doit recevoir d'autres paquets dans quelques heures. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on l'y retrouve vu qu'il aime sortir à ces heures-là. Il viendra peut-être même me parler. S'il apprend que tu as embauché une des clientes et que tu lui as posé des questions... Il va débarquer, c'est sûr." 

Yann entendait brusquement une respiration s'accélérer dans l'immeuble d'en face. Martin s'éveillait. Le vampire pouvait sentir le bruissement des draps sur la peau, le soupir d'un corps qui s'étire, les battements régulier d'un coeur fort et tranquille. Pas vraiment celui d'une proie. Il se laissa capturer quelques secondes par le bruit sourd et régulier.

\- Laisse-le s'approcher s'il vient engager la conversation. Je ne pense pas que Martha lui ait annoncé la nouvelle mais ça ne saurait tarder, elle a rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui. Je m' occupe de lui cette nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix du familier. Yann manqua de laisser apparaître un sourire. A force d'enquêter sur lui, il avait senti que Marc commençait à le respecter, voire même à l'apprécier.

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer Marc.. du moins pas tout de suite." Pas du tout, s'il pouvait l'éviter, ça dépendrait de la suite des événements.. et des ordres qu'il recevrait. 

 

*********************************

Perché sur le toit de l'immeuble faisant face au commissariat, il attendait patiemment que Martin ressorte tout en écoute attentivement les conversations diverses qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers le mur en pierres de taille du bâtiment. Dissimulé par la pénombre, les ombres de la ville jouaient sur son visage alors que ses yeux perçants percevaient les deux silhouettes dans le bureau du sixième étage. Il pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre homme d'ici, le plus grand des deux, à l'élégante chevelure poivre et sel, la tension entre eux chargeait l'air d'électricité. Il concentra son attention sur Martin et un grognement roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il percevait par dessus la colère et la rancœur, une pointe de mélancolie, une bouffée de désir fugace et refoulé avec force. L'autre homme l'agaçait. Il écouta leur échange avec attention et fut surpris par les sous-entendus qui couvaient sous leurs mots. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le détective avait pu faire dans les bras d'un tel homme, qui selon lui, ne lui correspondait pas du tout. 

Perdu dans ses hypothèses, il fut ramené à la réalité par le pas furibond et pressé du brun qui fuyait presque son ancien lieu de travail. Son soulagement d'être sorti était palpable.

Yann se plaça sur le bord de l'immeuble avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Il atterrit sans bruit sur le sol pavé dans l'ombre de la ruelle adjacente au commissariat et attendit. Il avait filé le jeune homme depuis son départ de l'appartement et la visite de son ami Etienne. Il était déjà éveillé quand l'homme aux cheveux ébènes était venu quémander l'aide du détective et il avait suivi avec attention le récit des dernières heures du jeune disparu. Un coup de fil plus tard et ce qu'il craignait le plus s'était matérialisé. Martin enquêtait sur la mauvaise personne, celle qui le mettait définitivement dans le collimateur des ténèbres. En acceptant cette enquête, Martin était devenu une menace pour des gens bien plus puissants que lui. Dont il faisait partie.

Laurent avait été très clair. "Tu as assez enquêté de loin Yann. Il est temps de savoir réellement ce qu'il sait de nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rends-toi chez lui et maîtrise-le. Trouve tout ce qu'il sait et détruis-le. Fais-ce qu'il faut." Fais ce qu'il faut. Tant de cadavres avaient découlé de cette phrase. Yann n'avait aucun doute que celui du Martin rejoindrait bientôt la rivière qui bordait la ville s'il se mettait sur le chemin de Laurent. Alors il avait décidé d'agir quand il avait vu le détective se mettre en route pour commencer son enquête sur-le-champ. S'il parvenait à dérouter le détective, découvrir ce qu'il savait maintenant, il pouvait peut-être lui laisser la vie sauve. Convaincre Laurent de le laisser en vie. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait s'approcher. Il calqua son pas sur celui du détective et ne fut pas surpris de voir ce dernier tiquer. Il était bien trop perspicace.

"Ça te tuera." pensa-t-il en continuant sa filature. Peu de gens découvraient d'eux même l'existence des créatures de l'ombre. Encore moins y survivaient. Ceux qui accédaient à ce savoir sans y avoir été invité étaient d'une intelligence rare et donc dangereuse. Les êtres tels que Yann et Laurent ne peuvent survivre que dans l'anonymat. C'est Laurent qui lui avait martelé cela alors que Yann s'éveillait à peine aux ténèbres qui régiraient sa vie.

"Si un humain est suffisamment perspicace pour nous déceler, et souvent ils nous décèlent avant même de réaliser l'ampleur de leur découverte, ils doivent être rayés de la carte. Notre monde ne tient que parce qu'il est séparé du leur. Nous nous devons de détruire chaque menace."

Les détectives privés étaient des proies de choix, leurs enquêtes les menant souvent vers les bas-fonds où les vampires évoluaient .. et ils en payaient le prix fort. Nombres d'entre eux avaient disparus au fil des années. La réussite éclatante de Martin, ses enquêtes dans les milieux sombres où il s'était frotté, intrépide et inconscient, à des créatures dont il soupçonnait pas encore la nature mais dont il avait senti la noirceur, l'avait mis dans le collimateur du vampire le plus puissant de la ville. Alors quand Yann était revenu, Laurent ne lui avait accordé qu'une mission en échange de sa tranquillité : la surveillance de la menace potentielle. Il avait obtempéré de mauvaise grâce et était arrivé dans cet immeuble ancien qui lui appartenait désormais, bien décidé à épier sans être vu.

Il se glissa dans sa propre galerie d'art, façade noyée par la nuit en attendant qu'il ait fini d'interroger le collègue du disparu. L'homme lui mentait, le vampire pouvait le sentir d'ici. Et à l'agacement qu'il percevait chez Martin, ce dernier le savait pertinemment. Bientôt il quitta le barman pour s'aventurer dans la rue glaciale. Il s'arrêta devant la galerie et à travers la vitre, Yann pouvait l'observer détaillant l'intérieur. Le détective ne pouvait pas le voir car le vampire s'était entouré d'un voile d'ombres qui le rendait invisible à l'œil humain. Malgré cela, Martin ne se laissait pas duper, il pressentait quelque chose. Yann comprit que ses pouvoirs de persuasion ne l'aideraient pas dans le cas du détective, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il pourrait le contrôler, pas directement en tout cas. Tant pis pour lui, il lui faudrait faire autrement.

***********************************

Assis au fond du bar, il détaillait les muscles qui saillaient sous la peau fine couverte par le fin t-shirt bleu. En face de lui, le fameux Félix qui ne cessait de le couvrir de regards langoureux qui laissaient peu de place aux doutes. Yann ferma les yeux un instant pour capter les émotions du détective et fût surpris par l'intensité de celles-ci, colère, mélancolie, inquiétude, un vrai tourbillon qu'aucun tressaillement ne venait trahir. Enfin presque. En l'entendant demander un des cocktails les plus forts du pub, il se dit qu'il tenait sa chance. L'alcool émousserait bientôt ses défenses, de peu, mais cela pouvait suffire.

Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de l'aborder et quelle histoire raconter afin qu'il accepte de le mener chez lui. Il fallait qu'il accepte de le laisser entrer pour avoir accès à ses documents et connaissances, comprendre ce qu'il savait. Il se doutait que Martin ne le laisserait pas entrer s'il savait qui il était. Il lui fallait ruser. A sa droite, il vit, agacé, un autre homme s'attarder sur la silhouette de sa future proie, l’œil aiguisé et le sourire conquérant. D'un geste leste, il se plaça devant l'homme qui se dirigeait vers Martin et planta son regard dans le sien, sa volonté vibra entre eux, écrasante.

"Demi-tour." souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il vit les pupilles de l'autre se dilater, preuve que son pouvoir fonctionnait. L'homme se figea, chancelant et Yann accentua encore la pression mentale. Sa victime retourna s'asseoir à sa table sous le regard inquiet de ses amis qui s'étonnait de le voir aussi pâle et renoncer à sa conquête aussi facilement. 

Satisfait, Yann s'avança lentement vers le détective qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il se représenta ce à quoi il ressemblerait si les gens pouvaient discerner sa nature et ses intentions à ce moment précis. A une araignée tissant sa toile implacable probablement.

Il calcula son angle d'approche avec soin. Il ne pouvait compter sur ses pouvoirs pour plier le détective à sa volonté, il fallait une autre façon de s'assurer sa coopération. Puisqu'il ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées (une rapide tentative lui assura définitivement que les barrières mentales étaient trop solides) il choisit d'utiliser son influence sur les sentiments. Plus limitée elle pouvait néanmoins lui préparer un terrain plus favorable. Il fit naître une étincelle de désir dans les reins du détective, sans attachement précis, pour le déstabiliser. En réponse, Martin remua sur sa chaise, soudain gêné par cette flammèche soudaine que personne n'avait déclenché. Un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, Yann se glissa à ses côtés, aussi souple et silencieux qu'un serpent.

Il fut agréablement surpris en constatant quand le jeune homme se montra sensible à son charme sans avoir recours à un artifice autre que celui qu'il utilisait déjà. Jouer avec la perception du réel des humains était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire pour ceux de son espèce qui se servaient de cette ruse pour chasser le plus souvent. Créer du désir ou de la peur en tordant la réalité était la première technique qu'on apprenait aux jeunes vampires et c'est celle que Yann maîtrisait le mieux. Il pouvait faire croire à sa victime qu'elle dormait alors qu'elle était bien réveillée et lorsqu'elle reprenait conscience de ce qui était réel ou non, il était trop tard. Laurent avait été un professeur redoutablement efficace.   
Il s'agissait de faire la même chose ce soir, en moins puissant. Une légère manipulation pour émousser la méfiance du détective et son yeux charmeurs faisaient le reste. Tout se passait bien et il se surprit à observer plus attentivement l'homme qui flirtait désormais ouvertement avec lui. 

 

Les photos ne lui rendaient pas justice, il devait être honnête. Les yeux verts étaient brillants d'intelligence bien que l'emprise de Yann ne rende son regard moins affûté qu'il l'imaginait être en temps normal. Il était étonnamment séduisant malgré le nez d'aigle et les lèvres un peu trop charnues. Ses mains étaient menues comme celles d'un enfant, tant et si bien qu'une arme devait sembler un grand sacrilège entre ses doigts. Yann tenta de le faire parler de lui et de son passé comme il se figurait que les humains devaient le faire. Il constata avec humeur que le détective luttait contre le brouillard qui embrumait son cerveau et ses réactions et qu'il réussit à ne pas lui répondre. Il était un adversaire de taille. Yann fit glisser un autre verre d'alcool devant le brun, bien décidé à amoindrir ses défenses par tous les moyens nécessaires. D'un sourire enjôleur, il en profita pour glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon de table, savourant le sursaut de surprise qu'il déclencha. Même sous le tissu épais du jeans, il pouvait sentir les frissons secouer la peau. Il remonta lentement sa main tout en affichant son air le plus innocent. 

Un regard ardent lui répondit et il se sentit étrangement excité. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais la sensation était agréable d'autant plus qu'elle était absente de sa vie depuis un long moment. Il continua ses caresses de plus en plus appuyées jusqu'à ce que Martin lui propose de le ramener chez lui. Il accepta en chargeant son regard de promesses afin d'accentuer ses intentions et achever de séduire sa proie. Il le guida vers l'extérieur mais réalisa immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème quand il ne le sentit plus à ses côtés. L'odeur doucereuse des serviteurs de la sorcière lui frappa les narines quand il retourna à l'intérieur du bar. L'homme avait dû la dissimuler pour ne pas être détecté avant. Il entendit les avertissements faits au détective et grogna de fureur. Le vieil capta son regard et ses yeux s'emplirent de frayeur. Il lâcha Martin et s'enfuit. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et il le savait parfaitement. 

Martin ne sembla pas le remarquer et ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement que Yann connaissait bien. Il sentit la tension monter entre eux avec plaisir, ravi de constater qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses pouvoirs pour créer le désir chez l'autre. Autre chose le dérangeait cependant. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient plus près, il se rendait compte que l'odeur du jeune homme était beaucoup appétissante que prévue. Il entendait le sang chanter dans les veines, l'appeler avec insistance. Il s'était nourri pourtant mais il brûlait de goûter ce sang-là comme s'il était assoiffé depuis des jours. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette faim-là, différente de celle qu'il connaissait, celle qui les poussait tous. L'odeur était unique, épicé et douce à la fois et elle était tellement.. Martin. Elle lui correspondait parfaitement, lui était indissociable, le vampire commençait à le comprendre. Il sentait quelque chose se dessiner dans son esprit, dessin qu'il balayait froidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cette hypothèse, elle n'était certainement pas une option. 

Pourtant quand il eurent atteint l'ascenseur qui les amenait vers l'appartement, la proximité du corps brûlant et de l'odeur du sang si alléchant amenuisa sa résistance. Martin acheva de les ébranler en collant son corps contre le sien, une flamme aguicheuse dans le regard. Le poivre et sel ne sut pas qui avait entamé le baiser en premier mais il fut surpris de l'intensité de la sensation qui en découla. Il sentit quelque chose rouler dans son ventre et agrippa le jeune homme avec force contre le mur en mouvement. L'homme avait le goût de l'alcool fruité qu'il avait consommé auquel se mêlait l'odeur de la cigarette qu'il avait fumé en sortant du bar. Martin soupira contre ses lèvres et il en ressentit une pointe de fierté, il savait que l'haleine des vampires était particulièrement agréable pour les humains, autre technique de chasse pour attirer les victimes. Sucrée comme le miel, elle faisait toujours son effet et le détective n'y était clairement pas insensible. 

Son sang chantait toujours lui fort et Yann promena ses lèvres sur le cou tendre pour l'écouter. C'était si tentant. Ses dents martyrisèrent la peau en prenant soin de ne pas la percer et la douce torture les fit gémir tous les deux. Yann resta au même endroit un long moment, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le désir féroce qui le tenaillait. Martin remuait contre lui et la pensée qu'il ne savait plus si c'était le corps ou le sang qu'il désirait le plus à présent le frappa de plein fouet.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se tendit imperceptiblement quand Martin en franchit le seuil. Son emprise n'était plus aussi forte dans un territoire où il n'avait pas accès. Il voyait déjà le regard de Martin se faire moins embrumé et il lui fait son sourire le plus aguicheur, espérant que l'attirance que le détective avait pour lui dissiperait sa méfiance suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il accepte de le laisser entrer. Une fois que ce serait fait, rien ne le retiendrait plus. Troublé, le brun prononça les mots que le vampire attendait et en un bond, il était sur lui. Son plan initial avait été de le neutraliser dès l'invitation actée mais au lieu de ça, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec lenteur, savourant à nouveau le gémissement de plaisir qui retentit entre eux.

Il laissa Martin le guider à travers l'appartement, mémorisant chaque détail alors qu'ils traversaient les pièces. Il observa Martin tirer les rideaux de la chambre notant avec intérêt que le détective s'attardait sur son propre appartement qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre. Tenaillé par le désir d'accéder à son but autant que par celui de savourer leur tête à la tête, il agrippa l'autre homme pour le précipiter sur le lit. Après le bruissement des vêtements qui tombent au sol, il savoura la sensation dans la peau brûlante contre la sienne. Il savait à quel point son épiderme pouvait être froid comparé à ceux des humains mais le détective ne parût pas en être gêné outre mesure. Il gémit de plaisir contre sa bouche et Yann accentua ses caresses, s'autorisant quelques secondes d'émerveillement au contact de sa chaleur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait goûté à ce genre d'intimité et s'étonna en réalisant que ça lui avait manqué. Avant ce soir, désirer un autre corps ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. 

Il resserra sa prise sur l'esprit du jeune homme, veillant à le plonger de plus en plus doucement vers une douce torpeur qui l'anesthésierait complètement au monde, au moins pour quelques heures. Mais c'était sans compter l'odeur toujours plus alléchante de son sang, qui se faisait de plus en plus prégnante à mesure que le plaisir montait. L'orgasme qui arrivait lui donnait un effluve irrésistiblement sucré, jamais le vampire n'avait senti cela. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui créait cet effet, jamais il n'avait désiré autant s'abreuver à la gorge de quelqu'un. Martin soupira contre son cou et Yann accentua la pression sur l'entre-jambe de l'autre homme, désireux de se ressaisir, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Le brun exposa son cou alors que son corps se cambrait sous lui et l'animal prit le dessus sur le semblant de contrôle qu'il prétendait maintenir depuis que leurs corps s'étaient frôlés la première fois. Il plongea vers la veine qu'il voyait tressauter sous la peau mate et mordit alors que l'orgasme ravageait l'homme sous lui. Il ressentit un plaisir sauvage à sentir la peau se percer sous ses dents et il comprit que le plaisir venait tout autant du sentiment de possession de l'acte que de sentir le liquide brûlant caresser son palais. Le goût était encore meilleur que le parfum et il accentua la pression de sa bouche, conscient du corps qui défaillait sous le sien. Martin commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience tant par les brumes dont Yann avait noyé son esprit que par le sang qui commençait à lui manquer. 

C'est quand il sentit qu'il n'était plus là que Yann se stoppa, en rejetant brusquement sa tête en arrière. Quelques gouttes pourpres tombèrent sur le torse nu et imberbe du jeune homme, et le vampire se pencha pour les aspirer en une caresse beaucoup plus tendre que prévue. 

"Tu vas me rendre les choses plus difficiles que prévues." lui avait-il murmuré alors qu''ils s'ébattaient quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'avait pas menti. Quelque chose remua douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme inconscient contre les draps sombres et une bouffée de culpabilité inattendue le figea quelques secondes. Il passa une main hésitante dans l'épaisse chevelure brune avant de la retirer, agacé. Il n'était pas là pour faire le sentimental. Le jeune homme l'avait mené ici de son plein gré. "Enfin presque, tu l'as quand même aidé. Il a dit lui même qu'il avait pas l'habitude de faire ça." lui souffla sa conscience qu'il quitta le lit presque à contre-cœur. Il soupira, furibond. Depuis se montrait-il aussi pointilleux sur les cas de moralité. Il n'avait fait que déstabiliser légèrement le jeune homme après tout, neutraliser certaines inhibitions. Il l'avait désiré, cet homme, avait eu envie de lui. Yann s'était simplement servi de ça pour arriver à ses fins. 

Néanmoins, il rabattit doucement le draps sur la figure endormie, attardant son regard sur son visage qui semblait paisible délesté ainsi des tourments du jour. Apaisés ainsi, les traits doux, les longs cils et la bouche sensuelle étaient d'un attrait irrésistible et le vampire eut du mal à s'en détacher. Il finit néanmoins par le faire pour parcourir l'appartement. Il n'y trouva rien et descendit dans le bureau qui se situait à l'étage du dessous. Indétectable par les alarmes tant il se mouvait rapidement, il s'agenouilla devant le coffre et réfléchit à la combinaison. Après les essais les plus classiques il finit par entrer la date de la mort de la sœur du détective et le coffre s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Il lut les dossiers avec attention mais ne trouva rien qui indiqua que le détective soupçonnait leur existence. Quand à l'enquête sur la disparition de Panayotis, elle n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, il n'était pas remonté jusqu'à eux. En retournant dans la chambre, Yann éprouva un violent sentiment de colère envers Laurent pour l'avoir poussé à prendre de tes risques alors que cela ne se justifiait pas encore. Il s'était grillé auprès du jeune homme à présent, il allait devoir à tout prix éviter de le croiser et surtout de se présenter comme étant l'homme qui habitait en face de chez lui. Il pouvait faire croire à une coïncidence mais Martin n'était pas idiot, il n'y croirait pas une seconde et il aurait raison, surtout qu'il se méfiait déjà de lui sans le connaître. 

Il était toujours inconscient quand Yann se pencha sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien. Il sonda rapidement son esprit et se sentit rassuré par ce qu'il vit. Allégé de la pression qu'il avait subi pendant la soirée, l'inconscient du jeune homme se ressourçait lentement et il dormait profondément. Yann hésita un instant mais se saisit d'un bloc à post-it situé sur la table de chevet pour laisser un message bref mais cordial, disant que le détective s'était endormi et qu'il était parti sans le réveiller pour ne pas le déranger. Il hésita un instant mais termina en le remerciant pour la nuit. Faire passer cela pour un coup d'un soir un peu oublié parce que trop arrosé était la meilleure couverture possible pour ce qu'il avait fait. La seule où le détective finissait vivant en tout cas. 

Il quitta l'appartement silencieusement, ignorant le point étrangement douloureux dans sa poitrine. 

*******************************************

"Comment ça, il est toujours en vie?" La voix de Laurent gronda, tonnerre implacable même sur le vaste toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés. Yann frémit mais ne montra rien. C'était inutile, l'autre homme lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il était son créateur après tout, aucune de ses émotions ne lui échappait. "Je t'avais demandé de t'en occuper." continua l'aîné, furieux. Il s'avança vers le poivre et sel qui ne recula cependant pas.

\- Je m'en suis occupé. Il ne sait rien. Il n'y a rien dans ses documents confidentiels qui indiquent une quelconque connaissance de l'un d'entre nous et de notre monde.

\- En effet, tu as fouillé d'assez près." répliqua l'ancien, sournois. Si Yann avait été humain, il aurait rougi. Mais il garda son masque de froideur. "Je me demande comment tu as pu croire que cette technique était la meilleure solution. Il a très bien pu cacher ses preuves ailleurs."

\- Il n'a nulle part d'autre où le faire. Et je l'ai suivi toute la nuit, Marc avant moi depuis des jours, il ne sait rien.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'il était soupçonneux de ton arrivée et il enquête maintenant sur la disparition de Pana. Tu as vu ses états de service, tu l'as observé faire. Combien de temps avant qu'il se mette sur notre route?" asséna Laurent en le scrutant.

\- C'est un terre-à-terre", murmura Yann, plus pour lui-même que pour son créateur. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à croire au surnaturel. Il préférera une autre explication. On a pas besoin de le tuer.

\- Tu devais le faire, depuis quand répugnes-tu à faire ce genre de choses?" La colère du plus vieux revenait toujours plus forte. Rien ne le mettait plus hors de lui que la désobéissance. Celle de son "enfant" encore plus. S'il continuait à lui tenir tête, Yann savait qu'il commettrait une trahison à ses yeux. " Il y a 5 ans, tu lui aurais brisé la nuque dans la première ruelle sombre sans te retourner.

\- Ce n'était pas la chose à faire." s'emporta le vampire, furieux à son tour. La gifle fut si rapide qu'il ne la vit pas arriver. En revanche il sentit le sang couler de la coupure sur sa joue, victime des ongles tranchants de l'aîné. Laurent se rapprocha si près que Yann put discerner les éclats de rouge dans les prunelles sombres.

\- Comment oses-tu me défier? Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis et ce que tu me dois?" siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je sais exactement ce que je te dois." répondit Yann, planta son regard dans celui de son créateur, lui laissant voir toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait encore. Laurent recula lentement, pensif. Les mots mordants du plus jeune vampire avaient fait leur effet. Il lui tourna le dos, perdu dans ses reflexions.

\- Fais-moi confiance Laurent, il ne sait rien." C'était provisoire, ils le savaient tous les deux. Martin était un détective hors pair, il finirait forcément par remonter la piste jusqu'à eux. Yann répugnait à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait à ce moment-là.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, ce qui était d'une certaine façon le cas, Laurent continua sur sa lancée. 

" Il n'empêche qu'on doit le neutraliser maintenant. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera si tu ne veux pas le faire, on ne peut pas le laisser fouiner sans ..

\- Je l'ai mordu." Yann l'interrompit, n'y tenant plus. Il avait besoin de s'enlever ce poids dans la poitrine. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis qu'il avait quitté le jeune homme quelques heures plus tôt. Le goût indescriptible était encore sur ses lèvres, même après que d'autres sangs en aient franchi la frontière. Il n'arrivait à s'enlever de la tête ni le goût, ni l'odeur. Derrière ses yeux il revoyait la peau mate, les yeux clos, la douceur de la peau sous ses dents. Jamais il n'avait souhaité mordre quelqu'un de cette façon-là. Jamais il n'avait échoué à se contrôler avant, même au début où la soif est impossible à maîtriser pour la plupart. Il avait réussi à la maintenir avec brio. Ce soir pour la première, il avait perdu face à elle.

\- Comment ça tu l'as mordu? Combien as-tu pris? Pourquoi?" Laurent avait à peine sourcillé mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient comme le poivre et sel, la surprise se peignait malgré tout sur ses traits. Mordre un humain sans le tuer était loin d'être sans conséquence, et c'était quelque chose que tous les vampires savaient parfaitement. Que son protégé l'ait fait sans raisons apparentes était impensable.

\- Trop. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher Laurent. Tu aurais dû le sentir, c'était si tentant. Il était si près, je... Je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est la première fois que je ressentais ça." Les mots se bousculaient pour sortir de sa bouche. Il ne cherchait pas à se justifier, non, il n'en était plus là avec Laurent, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Non, il voulait comprendre pourquoi le sang d'un petit brun aux yeux insolents lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et son créateur qui était de ce monde depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, savait probablement la réponse. 

L'aîné ne répondit rien, l'air brièvement interloqué avant de prendre une expression plus sombre. Il insista pour que Yann lui raconte en détails ce qui s'était passé et chose rare, il ne l'interrompit pas. Quand il eut fini, un éclat particulier brillait dans les yeux sombres que Yann ne sut comment interpréter. 

"Bien." finit-il par dire. "Je vois. Tu peux t'estimer heureux, il ne mourra pas." Il lui tourna le dos à nouveau. 

\- Quoi, c'est tout? Tu as rien d'autre? Pas d'explication?" 

\- Pas maintenant. La seule chose que je vais te dire, c'est que tu devrais attendre avant de le mordre à nouveau." affirma Laurent tout en continuer de ne pas le regarder. Yann crut percevoir une intonation amusée dans sa voix et il ne comprit pas. 

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de recommencer." Yann était ébahi de la réaction de son créateur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Tu le feras. Ce n'est pas une menace." ajouta-t-il, presque taquin, devant la mine sombre de son protégé. "C'est une prédiction." 

Yann tenta de lui soutirer d'autres informations mais il se heurta à un mur d'indifférence. Laurent s'était lassé de cette discussion et il était clair qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il se dirigea vers le bord du toit où ils se trouvaient. La ville était déserte en contre-bas et une image lui revint en tête. 

"L'homme qui a tenté de prévenir Martin contre nous.. Je crois que c'est la sorcière qui l'a envoyé." chuchota-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Déjà l'image du détective revenait dans son esprit.

\- Je sais. Je lui en ai touché deux mots, un disciple à elle qui ne supportait plus le pacte de neutralité. Je ne la crois qu'à moitié mais je n'ai pas de preuves." répondit son créateur d'un ton morne. " Tue-le avant que le jour se lève. Il ne te reste qu'une heure trente. Préviens-moi quand c'est fait." L'instant d'après, Laurent sauta sans un bruit en guise d'au revoir. 

Yann soupira avant de faire de même. 

*******************************************************

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver l'homme. Il ne le savait pas encore mais la sorcière avait levé le sortilège de protection qu'elle établissait sur chacun de ses disciples. Il l'avait trahi, elle ne pouvait donc plus le protéger sans mettre en danger le pacte qu'elle avait établi avec Laurent. Yann ne perdit pas de temps et fondit sur sa proie avant qu'elle ne réalise sa présence. La rue était déserte et personne n'entendit les cris étouffés alors les crocs acérés déchiquetait la gorge dénudée. Alors qu'il s'abreuvait, Yann ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux morsures qu'il avait infligé dans la même nuit. Il se rendit compte qu'avec Martin, il avait été presque doux, veillant instinctivemen à ce qu'elle ne soit pas douloureuse. La morsure d'un vampire pouvait être soit la pire torture soit la plus délicieuse des sensations, cela dépendait de la situation et surtout du vampire qui l'infligeait. Yann s'imagina mordre le détective aussi durement qu'il n'était en train de le faire et l'image le dérangea beaucoup plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait détesté l'entendre gémir de douleur comme l'homme contre lui ne cessait de le faire, surtout après avoir tant aimé l'autre genre de gémissements qui était sorti de ses lèvres. 

Le vieil homme arrêta bientôt de se débattre et le corps prisonnier de la poigne de fer s'effondra. Il était mort. 

Yann le laisser tomber durement sur le pavé froid de la ruelle, le regardant choir avec indifférence. Il se remit en marche pour rentrer dans son appartement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pas le guidèrent ailleurs et il se retrouva sur le seuil de l'appartement du détective. A pas de loups, il se glissa vers la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de l'homme toujours endormi. Sa respiration était profonde, il dormait toujours et ne semblait pas mal en point. Il passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux sombres, son pouce caressant doucement la peau du front. Il se pencha en avant lentement vers sa gorge pour humer son parfum et la faim explosa dans son ventre alors que l'odeur de son sang parvenait à ses narines. Elle semblait encore plus délicieuse qu'auparavant, surtout depuis qu'il y avait goûté. Ses canines s'étaient allongées contre sa volonté, et il dût s'arracher de force du lit pour ne pas recommencer. 

On entendait que sa respiration dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité tant elle était forte, couvrant celle de Martin. Incertain de sa capacité à se contrôler, il s'éloigna lentement du lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il entre-ouvrit. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la forme endormie avant de se faufiler hors de l'appartement, dans l'air froid de la nuit qui s'achevait. 

***********************

De sa fenêtre, il regarda le jour se lever lentement et les premiers rayons du soleil balayer d'or les fenêtres des immeubles. Martin commençait à se réveiller et il en ressentit un plaisir vif qui le déconcerta. Il recula lentement pour se diriger vers la pénombre réconfortante de sa chambre. Quelque part dans l'appartement, Marc préparait déjà la journée à venir. Yann se glissa sous ses draps de satin noir, attendant avec impatience la noirceur qui berçait le repos des vampires. Alors que sa conscience glissait doucement vers le néant, il revit le visage du détective sous ses paupières closes. Ils se reverraient bientôt, il le savait. Sans artifices et sans mensonges. Qui savait ce qu'il se passerait alors? 

 

 

A suivre


	5. Brumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre un peu dense, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas forcément grand chose mais il est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Bisous à tous

Martin mit un temps infini à revenir à lui. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une eau sombre et glacée. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il entendait le bruit sa propre respiration dans les ténèbres puis un mouvement au dessus-de lui et un souffle délicieusement sucré balaya son visage. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui caressait le front mais le contact était si léger qu'il ne pouvait être sûr de sa véracité. La présence disparut soudain et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tous ses sens lui revenant en même temps. Ses yeux s'ouvrir avec force, comme des rideaux qu'on tire pour laisser entrer le jour. La pièce restait dans la pénombre même si le soleil levant se matérialisait en traits dorés qui zébraient les murs et le sol de la chambre. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors qu'il s'asseyait prudemment sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenaient au compte-goutte. La visite au commissariat, Hugo, Guillaume, son enquête, l'homme du bar... L'homme du bar! Il se retourna brusquement vers l'autre côté du lit, trop rapidement et la tête lui tourna. Le lit était vide et il en ressentit une pointe de déception. Il ne se rappelait pas de toute la nuit mais le souvenir du plaisir vif que l'autre homme lui avait provoqué se ressentait encore dans son corps. Il se sentait étrangement bien même si sa tête lui semblait lourde et son corps étrangement fatigué. Il regretta de pas se rappeler de l'intégralité des heures passées. Il passa une main alourdie dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude même s'il était à peine 7 heures. Il se leva lentement, et dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain. Ses jambes cotonneuses le portaient difficilement et il soupira de soulagement en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. La lumière lui sembla trop vive et il plissa les yeux, dérangé par l'éclat qui éblouissait la pièce. Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et puis se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude caresser sa peau et détendre ses muscles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit et se sécha rapidement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se raser, son attention fut captée par le reflet dans son miroir. Deux traces rouges à la base de son cou. On aurait dit des piqûres, comme celles que laisserait un moustique. Non, une araignée plutôt, se corrigea le détective, on dirait une morsure d'araignée.

Étrangement cela ne le démangeait pas et il posa prudemment sa main sur la micro-plaie qui entachait sa peau. Soudain, la vision de l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel plongeant dans son cou et le plaisir de sentir ses dents sur sa peau lui revint en pleine figure en même temps qu'une étincelle de désir parcourut sa peau à ce souvenir. Les deux points rouges venaient de lui, c'était certain. Il devait avoir des dents sacrément pointues pour laisser une telle marque. Il se rappelait juste qu'elles avaient semblé particulièrement blanches en contraste avec ses lèvres d'un rose profond, presque rouge, mais il n'y avait plus pensé quand ces mêmes lèvres avaient capturé les siennes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un comme il avait eu envie de cet homme hier soir. C'était si intense que cela l'effrayait presque maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour monopoliser ses sens. Cela lui ressemblait peu de se laisser ainsi, à tous les niveaux. Jamais il n'avait perdu le contrôle au point de ne plus se rappeler des événements d'une soirée. Il se promit qu'on n'y reprendrait plus. De toute façon, même s'il avait eu son nom ou la possibilité de revoir l'homme qui l'avait fait chaviré ainsi, il ne pouvait se permettre de diviser son temps. Il fallait retrouver Pana, Etienne comptait sur lui. Il en ressentit une pointe de regret malgré tout.

Une fois habillé, il se saisit de son téléphone et eut une moue coupable en voyant les messages de Félix s'affichant sur son écran. Le jeune homme s'était inquiété de le voir boire plus que d'habitude et partir avec un inconnu. Martin décela la jalousie sous ses mots et la culpabilité accentua sa prise sur son estomac. Il s'en voulait de continuer ainsi à jouer avec les sentiments de Félix, il savait qu'il ne pouvait donner plus au jeune homme, il en était incapable.. Il lui envoya un message rapide pour le rassurer puis descendit vers son bureau. Son enquête l'attendait.. et Hugo aussi.

*******  
Son ancien ami était ponctuel, comme il l'avait toujours été. Dans sa main gauche, le sachet en papier que la graisse des pâtisseries alourdissait, la droite tenait le carton qui maintenait les gobelets de café fumant. Il n'avait pas oublié comment il l'aimait, constata le détective en le faisant entrer dans le bureau. Nora n'était pas encore arrivé, ils étaient seuls. Hugo observait la pièce avec soin, des stylos posés sur le bureau en bois, à la bouteille de whisky et les verres posés sur le meuble collé au mur au sofa d'un rouge sombre qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. A travers les persiennes, les lueurs du jour perçaient la pièce de bandeaux de feu ardents. Martin n'allumait pas la lumière, préférant laisser la pièce baigner dans la pénombre. Il s'assit doucement sur son fauteuil en cuir que le temps avait élimé. Il l'avait eu au rabais dans une brocante et y était très attaché. Il se sentait toujours plus assuré quand il s'enfonçait dans le cuir frais et confortable, plus sûr de lui. Il en avait besoin s'il devait affronter le regard noisette de son ancien meilleur ami. L'autre homme l'observait de l'autre côté de la pièce, refusant de s'asseoir. Martin alluma son ordinateur, soudain nerveux. Les yeux de l'autre absorbaient chacun de ses mouvements, détaillaient chaque trait de son visage.

"Ce bureau te va bien.." finit par murmurer son ancien ami, à voix basse, comme pour lui même. "On dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi."

\- Merci Hugo." répondit le détective sèchement. "Mais tu es là pour un but précis et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Martin... s'il te plaît. Je sais que j'ai déconné mais laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Pas maintenant Hugo.

-Ecoute, je ...

\- Pas maintenant!!" rugit le détective rageusement. Il ne supportait l'air de chien battu du policier, pas après avoir du affronter son regard froid et dur, ses paroles méprisantes après la découverte de la relation entre Guillaume et lui.. Hugo l'avait érigé en paria, avait fait de lui l'exemple de qu'il ne fallait pas être, de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il avait pu passer outre des regards en coin et des mots blessants des autres mais venant de l'homme avec qui il avait été formé, aux côtés duquel il était devenu le flic aguerri qu'il était.. Il ne le supportait pas, même maintenant. Hugo l'avait trahi en adoptant le point de vue des autres au lieu d'essayer de savoir et de comprendre. De toute façon, ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde. Au regard noisette que le trouble rendait plus profond, il sût qu'Hugo venait de le comprendre. Le plus jeune se racla la gorge gêné en prenant place sur le fauteuil face à celui de Martin, d'un geste malhabile. Le policier fonceur et téméraire perdait de sa superbe en face du détective au regard furibond et flamboyant.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur le jeune homme que tu recherches. J'imagine que tu sais déjà ce qu'il faisait ici, où il travaillait et les gens qu'il fréquentait?" Martin hocha la tête d'un geste presque imperceptible mais où l'impatience se faisait sentir néanmoins. "Bon, alors j'ai récupéré ses mouvements bancaires. Rien depuis un mois."   
Martin serra fortement le stylo dans sa main.. c'était bien ce qu'il craignait.. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Hugo continuait : " Le dernier remonte à 16 heures le jour de sa disparition, après plus rien. Pareil sur son activité sur les réseaux sociaux, rien n'a été touché. On a pu borner son téléphone cependant, il s'est activé dans un rayon de 5 km du centre historique de la ville, on a pas le lieu exact, mais c'est le dernier endroit où il a été capté par les antennes satellites. Après ça , silence radio.

\- Ca non plus, ce n'est pas bon signe.." murmura le détective, comme pour lui même.

\- Non pas vraiment." ajouta Hugo, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard mauvais. Il continua cependant. "On a pu avoir accès à ses mails et coups de fil et ça devient plutôt intéressant. Il a passé énormément de coups de téléphone et a envoyé beaucoup de mail à une boîte très sélect que tu connais sûrement, le Pandemonium. J'ai essayé de savoir qui dirigeait ce club mais je n'ai rien trouvé pendant le peu de temps que j'avais. Je sais juste que c'est une société apparemment et qu'elle s'appelle Bangumi. Il avait un contact là-bas et il indique qu'il y est allé plusieurs fois. C'est probablement là-bas qu'il allait quand il a disparu. Ça correspond au bornage."

Martin fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant alors que le policier faisait glisser les documents sur la table dans sa direction. Il parcourut les échanges inscrits sur le papier. Pana parlait à un interlocuteur qui ne se nommait jamais et qui ne répondait que de façon très lacunaire. De ce qu'on y apprenait, Pana semblait déterminé à retourner dans ce lieu fréquemment, et il semblait ravi d'avoir bien accueilli. Choisi était le terme utilisé, mais choisi pour quoi? Martin retourna la feuille mais l'échange s'arrêtait là, quinze jours avant sa disparition.

\- Il avait l'air très lié à l'endroit. Je pense que ça peut être une bonne piste. Il a également appelé une galerie d'art situé non loin de là, quelques heures avant sa disparition."

Martin perdit son masque de flegme quelques minutes et Hugo fut surpris de voir son visage aussi vivant. On en revenait toujours à son voisin sans visage décidément. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à nouveau, et une sonnerie d'alarme retentit, tenue, dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- Quelle galerie d'art? Celle qui vient d'ouvrir dans le centre?

\- Celle-là même. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une.. Il est resté 20 minutes au téléphone avec quelqu'un là-bas. Pas une erreur de numéro donc. Il s'intéressait à l'art?

\- Pas que je sache.. " Martin fixa la feuille d'un air absent, son esprit le ramenant à hier soir quand il s'était arrêté devant la vieille bâtisse sombre. Il avait eu la désagréable sensation d'être épié, que quelque chose de bien vivant remuait derrière les vitres sombres et glacées.

\- A vérifier donc, mais je ne vais pas te dire comment faire ton boulot," ajouta le plus jeune devant le visage fermé du détective. " Il y autre chose d'étrange. Il a fait beaucoup de recherche sur des cabinets de voyance, situé aussi dans le vieux centre. Il en cherchait un en particulier, tenu par une certaine Valentine. Il l'a trouvé et il s'y est même rendu trois semaines avant sa disparition. On a la note de taxi dans ses relevés bancaires.

\- Tu as beaucoup bossé Hugo, je te remercie." répondit Martin en récupérant le dossier que son ancien ami lui tendait. Il savait le travail énorme que ça avait dû lui demander de chercher tout ça et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y être sensible. Son ami faisait réellement des efforts pour se faire pardonner. Mais cela n'était toujours pas suffisant.

\- C'est pas tout M. Il y a autre chose.. C'est pas la seule disparition qu'on nous ait signalé. C'est au moins le quizième depuis le début de l'année. Il y a toujours eu des disparitions de nouveaux venus, ça fait même partie de la légende de la ville mais là.. Tous des jeunes hommes, entre 18 et 30 ans, fraîchement débarqués, ne connaissant personne.. Des proies faciles en somme.

\- Et vous enquêtez?

\- Pour certains oui. Mais d'autres ne sont pas vraiment indiqués comme étant disparus par la famille, ils ne sont pas spécialement recherchés. Et surtout, ils sont majeurs, il y a pas forcément de raisons de les définir comme disparus. Les adultes ont le droit de disparaître.

\- Et personne ne les cherche." Continua Martin, pensif. "Ce qui en fait des cibles idéales. Partis s'installer en ville, recommencer à zéro, besoin de couper les ponts.. personne ne les cherche parce que personne ne s'inquiète ou rarement."

\- Si son frère n'était pas venu te voir, personne n'aurait signalé sa disparition. C'est une chance que tu t'en occupes."

Martin soupira, brusquement découragé. "Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une chance. Toi comme moi, on sait comment ça va se terminer. Il y a presque aucune chance de le retrouver en vie."

\- Peut-être .. mais c'est toujours mieux de savoir. C'est la meilleure leçon que le terrain m'ait appris. aussi affreuse que puisse être la vérité, il vaut mieux la connaître si on veut l'affronter et survivre." Hugo posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort avant de le retirer précipitamment devant le regard froid du détective. Martin se releva lentement pour s'emparer du paquet de cigarette posé sur le meuble derrière son bureau. Il sentit le regard d'Hugo sur son dos alors que ses doigts luttaient avec le bâtonnet de nicotine et le briquet. Devant ses yeux, il revoyait Panayotis jeune, partagé entre éclats de rire et blagues trop faciles sur le chemin du lycée avec ses amis alors qu'Etienne et lui passaient en voiture, les yeux plein de jeunesse. Il reposa le briquet brusquement sur le meuble, la cigarette toujours éteinte, le bruit du métal contre le bois résonnant lugubrement dans la pièce silencieuse. 

 

"J'avais oublié à quel point c'était difficile quand c'est des gens qu'on connaît." murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

"Je sais Martin. Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, tu peux peut-être passer la main?" Le détective secoua vigoureusement la tête.   
"Non. Je préfère que ce soit moi. Si quelqu'un doit l'annoncer à Etienne.." Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Hugo comprit. S'il avait été face au même choix, il en aurait fait de même.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes ensemble, parlant des différentes informations qu'Hugo avait pu déterrer. Martin observa son ami à la dérobée, les yeux blonds cendrées en bataille, les yeux noisettes bordés de cernes qui n'étaient pas encore là quand il l'avait connu. Il lui avait manqué, lui qui le comprenait sans un mot. Quand la tempête s'était abattue sur lui, deux ans plus tôt, sa défection avait été la goutte de trop. Il se revoyait dans l'entrée de l'appartement du blond, les cheveux qui trempés par la pluie, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui se refusaient à tomber. Il aurait tout donné pour un conseil, une parole rassurante, un encouragement, n'importe quoi qui aurait donné un fond au puit noir dans lequel on l'avait précipité. Mais il n'avaient eu le droit qu'aux mots durs et aux yeux glacés. Quand il avait quitté Hugo ce soir là, il avait su qu'il ne retournerait jamais à sa vie d'avant. Il savait que le policier ne savait pas un dixième de ce qui se passait à ce moment là mais il n'avait pas pu lui pardonner. Hugo le vit dans ses yeux et la douleur zébra son visage alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

"Pardonne moi Martin, j'ai été con. Perclu d'idéaux, persuadé de savoir ce qui était bien ou mal, moral ou non. Je savais rien du tout.Je me rattraperai un jour, je te promets."

Touché, Martin évita son regard et hocha la tête lentement. L'acceptation silencieuse emplit le bureau et laissa dans le sillon du policier une atmosphère plus légère que celle qu'il avait amené. Il retourna s'asseoir et étala tous les documents sous ses yeux, comme un gigantesque puzzle. Au milieu une image en noir et blanc de Pana semblait l'affronter du regard, le défier de le retrouver. Il avait plusieurs pistes à présent, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir. Il s'était toujours targué d'avoir un bon instinct et ce depuis le début de sa carrière d'enquêteur. Un moment d'examen silencieux lui suffisait, une pesée muette de ses options et il fonçait tête baissée, toujours dans la bonne direction. Guillaume lui disait toujours que c'était presque magique, sa capacité à toujours choisir la bonne piste à suivre. 

Guillaume.. penser à lui lui serra le coeur alors qu'il le revoyait plus jeune, un sourire taquin sur le visage, jouant avec ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Étrangement l'image de Guillaume s'évanouit lentement à la façon d'un volute de fumée qui s'évapore et ce fut une autre main qui s'aventura dans ses cheveux, plus fine, plus blanche. Les yeux étaient plus perçants et les lèvres plus minces, plus déterminées aussi. Comme s'il avait été dans la pièce, il pouvait voir la silhouette souple au dessus de lui. Il se rendit compte que le soupir tremblotant qui venait à peine de déchirer le silence de la pièce était le sien et il rougit, gêné. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'appesantir sur la nuit passée et le peu de souvenirs qu'il en gardait. Maintenant qu'il s'efforçait de la décrypter, une frustration immense se faisait ressentir. Il ne se rappelait même plus du prénom de l'homme qu'il avait invité dans son lit. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son jeans et en ressortit le morceau de papier maintenant froissé que l'inconnu avait placé sur sa table de chevet. Il était signé d'un Y qui venait se joindre à une écriture volontaire et puissante qui manquait de percer le matériau par endroit. 

Cela ne lui ressemblait de boire au point de ne pas se rappeler des événements, l'idée lui était même venu qu'il aurait pu être drogué. Il avait vérifié, rien ne semblait avoir été bougé dans l'appartement, et le bureau était sous alarme. S'il y avait eu effraction, il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait entendu, ou du moins en aurait-t-il été informé par la société de sécurité. Non, il s'était juste... laissé aller, dans les bras d'un inconnu. Cela ne lui arrivait plus depuis longtemps. Il se demanda pourquoi cet homme avait été différent, pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant. Il se laissa happer par ses pensées et souvenirs quelques instants, avant de se ressaisir d'un seul coup, comme si un courant électrique l'avait parcouru. Il fourra le morceau de papier dans un des tiroirs. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions, ses affaires l'attendaient, sans compter la disparition de Pana. Il fallait qu'il approfondisse les pistes qu'Hugo lui avait avancé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se lancer seul, sans soutien et à l'aveuglette. Si Hugo avait raison et que les disparitions pouvaient être liées, alors l'affaire pouvait être plus dangereuse que prévu. Il devait absolument savoir où il mettait les pieds. Si les choses tournaient mal, il n'aurait personne pour l'épauler. 

 

*****************************************

La piste Bangumi était définitivement celle qui l'intéressait le plus, se dit-il alors que la nuit déposait son voile sombre sur la rue. Il avait passé la journée à enquêter sur la fameuse société et il était intrigué, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas découvert que parce qu'il avait appris, c'est à dire très peu de choses. Tout était verrouillé, très peu d'informations filtrant sur ses affaires, ceux qui la dirigeaient.. Les mails de Pana ne donnaient pas de noms à part celui de celle avec qui il parlait au sein de ce mystérieux groupe : Lilia. Quelques recherches lui avaient appris qu'elle était chanteuse et qu'elle se produisait au Pandemonium plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle travaillait également pour la société mais aucun détail sur son poste. Quant à ses échanges avec Pana, ils restaient prudents mais cordiaux, comme si elle avait peur de trop en dire. Elle faisait de nombreuses fois références à la tête pensante, "au grand patron" qu'elle ne nommait jamais et que le jeune homme avait l'air de connaître. Il ne semblait pas effrayé et la jeune femme le traitait presque comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Mais Martin savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ce genre de détails, ceux derrière ce nom mystérieux pouvaient très bien avoir attirer Pana dans leurs filets pour quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que quelques représentations sur scène comme cela semblait être le cas. Un coup de fil au colocataire de Pana lui apprit que le jeune homme avait eu le droit à plusieurs représentations là-bas et qu'il y avait eu du succès. 

"C'est peut-être ça la grande chance dont il parlait avant sa disparition, un super contrat." avait suggéré l'ami du disparu. "Il avait l'air super heureux et il n'a pas nié quand je lui ai demandé si ça avait un rapport avec le Pand, même s'il voulait pas dire ce que c'était exactement." 

Martin avait acquiescé et noté ces informations. Il avait tenté de joindre le club plusieurs fois mais on l'avait habilement envoyé promener, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Il avait essayé de se rendre sur place entre deux rendez-vous mais l'épaisse porte en bois qui menait à l'endroit de la boite de nuit était restée close. Martin était près à parier que la société qui gérait cette endroit n'avait pas basé son quartier général ici. "Ce n'est qu'une façade." avait-il pensé en contemplant la façade. La meilleure façon de s'y rendre serait d'y aller le lendemain soir (l'affiche collée à la porte lui avait pris que l'endroit serait fermé ce soir-là) et de parler à la fameuse Lilia en chair et en os. Elle avait l'air jeune et plutôt douce sur les photos qu'il avait trouvé, elle serait sûrement une interlocutrice plus loquace que les cerbères qui lui avaient répondu au téléphone. Il en profiterait également pour fouiner. 

Il soupira en se massant les tempes pour tenter de chasser le mal de crâne qui se profilait. Il avait passé la journée à travailler sans prendre le temps de se reposer même pour déjeuner et tout son corps lui hurlait sa fatigue. Il avait passé une bonne demie heure au téléphone avec Etienne pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait appris au cours de la journée. Il avait dû le dissuader de l'accompagner le lendemain soir. Emmener les personnes concernées par la disparition était toujours une très mauvaise idée même s'ils voulaient bien faire. Il devait y aller seul, il attirerait suffisamment l'attention comme ça, à poser des questions sur un jeune disparu. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, déjà 22h. Inutile de se rendre à la galerie d'art, elle était fermée à cette heure-là. Il se sentit démuni, il aurait aimé pouvoir enquêter encore un peu avant de rentrer mais il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait parfois laisser les pistes reposer un peu. Il s'occuperait de Bangumi demain et il irait aussi faire un tour dans la galerie d'art de son nouveau voisin. D'après ce qu'il avait appris du téléphone de Pana, il n'avait appelé là-bas qu'une seule fois mais cela ne faisait que rajouter à l'aura mystérieuse que l'endroit semblait posséder. L'endroit, ou la personne qui le dirige, pensa Martin en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Les lumières étaient allumées dans l'appartement d'en face et le détective avait vu Marc sortir de sa voiture pour disparaître derrière les grandes portes de l'immeuble. Il y avait de l'activité, ça, c'était sûr. Il était tenté d'aller sonner directement chez l"homme pour le rencontrer enfin et lui poser directement la question pour l'appel de Panayotis. Il resta debout devant la fenêtre, pesant le pour et le contre alors qu'il sentait une sensation bizarre glisser à travers son corps sournoisement.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse mais il se sentait si las tout d'un coup. Le canapé en cuir brun lui faisait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure et il résolut de s'y allonger juste une minute. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué tout d'un coup, comme si on remplissait peu à peu son esprit de coton. Il tomba lourdement sur le sofa, l'entendant vaguement crisser sous son poids. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, le cuir frais et apaisant sous sa joue qu'il réalisa soudain brûlante. Il se sentit fiévreux et se demanda pourquoi c'était le cas. Il aurait vraiment dû s'accorder une pause pour manger, son enquête devait l'avoir plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait crû. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il finit par céder, les fermant complètement. 

Il était en train de rêver, c'était évident, et en un sens rassurant. Pourtant il sentait le tissu sous sa peau et bien que ses yeux étaient clos, la pièce s'imposait à ses yeux comme s'ils étaient ouverts. La sensation était étrange et elle lui donnait presque froid dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et la réalisation acheva de l'inquiéter. La tête toujours fermement posée sur l'accoudoir, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Un corps effleura le sien toujours immobile et il put ouvrir les yeux. Il ne ressentit aucune surprise en voyant les deux orbes grises et flamboyantes plonger dans les siennes, juste un sentiment proche du soulagement. Le désir qu'il pouvait y lire déclencha une cascade de frissons qui vint se nicher au creux de ses reins. Il pouvait bouger à présent et sa main vint encadrer le visage anguleux aux traits fins avant de finir son chemin dans la chevelure teintée de gris. 

"T'ai-je manqué mon cher?" la voix était aussi rauque que dans son souvenir et Martin fut surpris que son esprit embrumé l'ait si bien conservée. 

"Je suis content de te revoir. Je ne connais même pas ton nom, tu es parti trop vite." Il avait conscience de dormir et que l'homme devant lui n'était qu'une illusion mais les mots lui échappaient. Les yeux gris-bleus semblèrent perdre de leur feu pendant un bref instant pour gagner en humanité. Les paupières clignèrent comme une hésitation et Martin eut une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il le fit, savourant le goût intoxicant de sa bouche qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait. 

"Y, c'est déjà bien. C'est déjà trop." lui répondit le poivre et sel alors que les lèvres se séparaient. 

L'homme s'allongea totalement contre lui et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser longuement, profondément. Martin avait la tête qui lui tournait à présent, même dans son rêve et se surprit à se demander si ça en était un. Les mains étaient caressantes sur ses flancs, passant outre la barrière de vêtements. La bouche fine quitta la sienne et il put respirer à nouveau, à pleins poumons. Quelque chose cognait à l'arrière de son crâne, une pensée obsédante qui refusait de se dévoiler. Les lèvres filèrent vers son cou à présent et un frisson d'anticipation secoua son épiderme.

"Yann." murmura-t-il alors qu'elles caressèrent la peau tendre. "Tu me l'as dit, je m'en souviens." Il sentit le corps se tendre contre le sien et un grand froid l'envahit. Les yeux perçants emplirent son champs de vision, réduisant le reste à néant. 

"Tellement difficile." marmonna le plus vieux dans sa barbe avant de lui voler un autre baiser, qui avait un goût d'urgence. Leurs corps commencèrent à se mouvoir ensemble, et des étincelles commencèrent à danser derrière ses yeux. 

"Dis-moi ce que tu fais Martin, parle-moi de ton enquête, je peux t'aider.." les mots étaient murmurés en une litanie entêtante, sensuelle et implacable. Le coton était de retour dans son esprit et même dans son rêve ses perceptions lui échappaient alors que le plaisir montait toujours plus fort et que leurs hanches se rencontraient encore et encore. Il finit par lui dire entre deux souffles, se maudissant presque de sa confession, parlant sans détour de Pana et des pistes qu'il avait trouvé. "Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu ne fais rien de mal." lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit troublé. Yann ne semblait même pas l'entendre alors qu'il pressait une myriade de baisers sur la ligne de sa gorge. Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que le nom Pandemonium s'échappait de la bouche du détective. Les lèvres toujours sur son cou, il chuchota contre sa peau : "Tu ne devrais pas aller là-bas, il n'y a rien pour toi dans cet endroit." 

Quelque chose frappa dans son esprit et le coton sembla devenir moins épais. De la méfiance, voilà ce qui avait percé la brume de son cerveau. Yann semblait l'avoir senti car il riva son regard dans le sien à nouveau, intense, presque menaçant. 

"Pourquoi?" le détective fut surpris de l'absence d'accusation dans sa voix, comme si ses sentiments s'émoussaient au contact des yeux gris. 

"Fais-moi confiance, tu ne dois pas.." L'homme s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers un angle de la pièce que Martin ne voyait pas. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger à nouveau. Autour de lui tout devenait plus sombre, comme une flamme qui s'éteint doucement, projetant l'oscurité partout autour de ses lueurs mourantes. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce, le détective percevait une autre présence à leur côté, menaçante, écrasante. Le désir teinté de méfiance laissa sa place à une peur instinctive que Martin n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il se sentait traqué. La peau pâle du visage qui surplombait le sien sembla se teinter de peur et colère mêlées alors que les yeux fixaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Au dessus d'eux quelque chose gronda et Martin sût sans les déchiffrer que ce tonnerre était formé de mots. Tout devenait noir à nouveau et les yeux de Yann revinrent vers lui, inquiet. Soudain deux orbes d'onyx brûlants prirent toute la place, creusant son esprit brutalement avec leur colère. La présence était au dessus de lui à présent, et il eut peur, pour lui et pour Yann. Il sentait qu'elle était aussi furieuse contre lui que contre le détective. 

Il se réveilla en un sursaut, la sueur rendant sa peau moite et collante. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il peinait à reprendre son souffle. La peur refluait lentement alors qu'il scrutait frénétiquement chaque recoin de la pièce. La lampe de son bureau était le seul point de lumière de la pièce et elle jeta une lueur rassurante autour d'elle. Il était seul évidemment. Le point douloureux au niveau de son entrejambe lui rappela à quel point la première partie de son rêve avait été agréable. Avant que l'autre arrive. Deux yeux noirs, c'est la seule chose que son esprit groggy avait pu discerner. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle lui sembla peser une tonne. La culpabilité frappa un coup dans sa poitrine. Il avait mieux à faire que de fantasmer sur un inconnu avec qui il avait à peine partager une nuit. Pas étonnant qu'il rêve qu'on les interrompe. Sa conscience venait se rappeler à lui jusque dans ses rêves. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça alors que le petit frère de son ami était disparu et qu'il lui était probablement arrivé quelque chose de grave? Il y avait des priorités. 

"Tu tournes vraiment pas rond en ce moment mon pauvre." se fustigea-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Il commença à ramasser ses affaires d'un geste énervé. Il poursuivrait ses recherches chez lui pour le reste de la soirée. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà minuit. Il avait passé plus de deux heures endormi pourtant il aurait pu jurer que cela avait à peine duré plus de cinq minutes. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il sentit le courant d'air froid sur sa nuque. Il fronça les sourcils agacé et se précipita à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la refermer d'un grand coup. Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur ses pas qu'il s'immobilisa pour se retourner et fixant le panneau de verre, interdit. Il se rappelait distinctement ne pas l'avoir ouverte avant de s'être allongé. Or, elle ne s'ouvrait que l'intérieur. S'il ne l'avait pas ouverte, alors qui l'avait fait? 

*****************************************

Le Pandemonium était bondé en cette soirée de soirée et Martin tentait de faufiler entre les corps qui se pressaient contre le sien dans les couloirs étroits qui menaient à la salle principale. D'un geste impatient, il joua des coudes pour se précipiter vers le lieu où la voix de celle qu'il était venu voir retentissait. La salle était immense et baignée d'une lueur sombre et pourpre qui en cachait les recoins, la faisant paraître encore plus grande. Le Pandemonium se voulait un club plutôt intimiste, se divisant en un grand nombre de petites salles plutôt que d'une seule pièce principale; ce qui faisait du lieu un vrai labyrinthe qui appelait à la proximité alors qu'on était obligé de se frôler pour se rendre d'une salle à l'autre. 

Seule sous les projecteurs sur scène, les musiciens étant cachés par la pénombre, Lilia avait commencé son concert du soir. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui étincelait sous les projecteurs, ses cheveux sombres cascadaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules. Les spots lançaient une vibrante variation de couleurs sur son visage aux traits doux et fins. Sa voix douce mais puissante résonnait dans la pièce, couvrant le bruit des conversations qui se faisaient rares et ténues, les invités perdus sous le charme de la belle chanteuse. Elle faisait presque un effet hypnotique aux clients présents, se dit Martin, on aurait pû les croire en transe. La pièce se remplissait de plus en plus, il devenait difficile de se déplacer. Il décida néanmoins de profiter de cela pour enquêter. Il se dirigea vers le bar situé vers le côté gauche de la salle pour interroger les barmans, la photo de Panayotis en main. Il interrogea beaucoup de monde alors que Lilia continuait son répertoire, accompagnant involontaire ses questions. De nouveau, il se heurta à un mur de la part des employés. Ils regardèrent à peine la photo du jeune homme avant de lui répondre qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils ne nièrent ni ne confirmèrent qu'il venait souvent, même après que Martin les ai mis devant le fait accompli. 

Il continua inlassablement, n'hésitant pas à changer de pièces pour continuer son enquête. Il surveillait l'heure afin de ne pas rater la fin du concert de la chanteuse pour l'interroger. Plus le temps avançait, plus il avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillé et suivi. Il leva les yeux au ciel et un frisson le parcourut quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'existait aucune caméra de surveillance, à aucun endroit, dans tout le bâtiment. C'était plus qu'étrange, surtout dans un lieu tel que celui-là. Même dans les quartiers généraux des malfrats les plus endurcis, il existait un système de surveillance quelconque, utilisé plus souvent pour piéger que pour surveiller. Décidément, cet endroit devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il jeta à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la soirée, un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour déterminer qui le suivait. Il ne vit personne en particulier mais dans chaque pièce se trouvait une ou plusieurs personnes tout de noir vêtu, au visage d'albâtre fermé comme la pierre. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine en une fausse nonchalance, ils semblaient surveiller les conversations et les interactions enfiévrées tout en semblant mépriser royalement ceux qui y prenaient part. A chaque fois il avait tenté de s'approcher d'eux pour les interroger mais ils se dérobaient toujours à sa présence, comme s'ils le sentaient arriver bien avant qu'il ne soit à leur hauteur. Frustré, il retourna rageusement dans la salle où Lilia terminait sa prestation, impatient de retrouver la solitude agréable de la nuit. 

Il arriva à temps pour la voir quitter les coulisses et se diriger vers le bar. Il avait appris qu'elle faisait souvent ça et la voir entouré de tous ces clients qui se précipitaient le mit mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'elle les attirait vers elle pour un but précis mais qui n'était pas le sien. Son visage était prudemment vide de toute expression, elle ne répondait que d'un air froid et détaché. En s'approchant, il vit que beaucoup d'hommes tentaient de la draguer mais elle adoptait la même posture que ceux vêtus de noir qu'il avait essayé d'approcher, hautaine et distante, son bras délicatement posé sur le bar. Pourtant tous persistaient et il batailler pour entrer dans le champs de vision de la belle jeune femme. Son visage resta fermé mais une étincelle dans ses yeux fit comprendre au détective qu'elle savait qui il était. Il connaissait bien ce regard et il le détestait. Il signifiait qu'il ne bénéficierait pas de l'effet de surprise. La jeune femme fit un geste de la main et plusieurs hommes vêtus eux aussi de noir apparurent entre elle et ses admirateurs et les guidèrent vers la sortie, dans un calme menaçant. Étrangement ces derniers se laissèrent faire docilement et bientôt la jeune femme se retrouva seule au bar avec Martin et il réalisa que la pièce se visait peu à peu. Ils étaient seuls et sa voix résonna lugubrement dans la salle désormais déserte, elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"Lilia Williams? Je voulais vous parler de Panayotis. Jeune, apprenti comédien, vous lui avez parlé à plusieurs reprises?" Il lui montra le portrait de Pana ainsi que les captures d'écran de leur conversation au cas où elle souhaiterait nier. La façon dont elle avait écarté les témoins potentiels ne lui plaisait pas, il avait vu des truands agir de la même façon, notamment Lee Roy. Là encore il eut la sensation d'être épié. La pièce était toujours aussi peu éclairée et les coins étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Elle donnait l'illusion qu'ils étaient seuls mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle alluma une cigarette et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bruns semblaient rouges dans l'éclairage et Martin la trouva presque inquiétante. 

"Je ne sais pas où il est, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Ça fait des semaines qu'il n'est pas venu et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles." 

"Mais il est venu ici le soir où il a disparu non? Il a dit qu'il venait ici et des témoins l'ont vu en chemin. On sait qu'il était dans le coin."

"Dans le coin peut-être mais il n'est pas entré ici. Je jouais ce soir-là, je l'aurais vu. On devait se voir." elle baissa les yeux vers le bois sombre du bar. "Il n'est jamais arrivé ici, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire." Elle plongea son regard dans celui du détective comme si elle tentait de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Une moue étrange fit trembler le coin de sa bouche, presque surprise.

"Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi venait-il aussi souvent." 

"Il voulait percer, dans le milieu, devenir célèbre." Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, vers un des coins sombres de la pièce. "Il est venu ici tenter sa chance auprès de notre patron. Il a accepté de le laisser jouer dans une des salles pour voir, un essai. Ca a marché et il est revenu plusieurs fois après ça."

"Pratiquement tous les soirs, vous voulez dire." 

"Oui c'est ça. Il a commencé à travailler comme moi. On se voyait pas beaucoup, vous avez vu comment c'est ici, chacun a son espace. Mais il était gentil et je l'aidais avec certaines choses. Nous n'étions pas exactement des amis mais presque." 

"Dans le dernier mail qu'il vous a adressé, il dit qu'IL a enfin accepté et que c'est pour bientôt. Il ajoute qu'il aura besoin de vous parce qu'il sait que ce sera difficile, que ça l'est toujours. Mais je sais que je peux le faire." De quoi parlait-il?"

"D'un contrat plus gros que les autres. Il voulait être acteur vous savez. Notre patron connait du monde dans le milieu, il a dû lui trouver quelque chose."

"Il a dû? Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Pourtant ce message sous-entend que vous saviez de quoi il parlait non?" 

"Pas dans les détails. Ici on a tendance à garder nos affaires pour nous." Sa voix se faisait plus sèche, Martin pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à être mal à l'aise. 

"Et votre patron il doit le savoir j'imagine? Où puis-je le trouver?" 

Lilia eut un petit rire sans joie. 

"Vous ne le trouvez pas. C'est lui qui vous trouve." 

Elle le regarda et lui saisit le poignet d'un geste vif. Les traits de son visage se modifièrent et pour la première fois, elle perdit son expression hautaine. Martin réalisa que la jeune chanteuse semblait réellement touchée par la disparition de Pana. 

"Ecoutez-moi Martin, il n'y a rien pour vous ici, vous ne trouverez rien. Il refusera de vous parler, il ne parle à personne. Il préfère rester dans l'ombre, vous comprenez." Ses mots résonnèrent à l'oreille du détective et il revit distinctement le Yann de son rêve prononcer ces mêmes mots. Il se dégagea, inquiet et agacé.

"S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, pourquoi ne me parlerait-il pas?" 

"Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est. Il ne parlera pas, vous perdez votre temps ici. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée croyez-moi." ajouta-t-elle d'un ton grinçant. 

"Si vous avez peur.." Martin se rapprocha d'elle en baissant le ton de sa propre voix.

Lilia éclata d'un rire glacé. "Peur? Mais il ne peut plus rien m'arriver maintenant." 

Elle s'arrêta net, les lèvres tremblantes. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde autour d'eux, plus suffocante comme si la pièce s'était remplie d'une fumée dense qui empêchait de respirer. Martin se sentit soudain oppressé et la sensation lui parut familière. Il tressaillit en réalisant qu'il avait ressenti exactement la même chose dans son rêve de la nuit dernière. Il tourna la tête vers le coin sombre que Lilia s'était mis à fixé, s'attendant presque à revoir les yeux noirs qui avaient chassé son amant d'une nuit, 24 heures plus tôt. Il ne vit rien mais la jeune femme se leva brusquement de sa chaise, agitée. 

"Je dois y aller maintenant, il me faut partir." Elle commença à s'éloigner et Martin attrapa son bras à son tour, par réflexe. Elle se dégagea avec une force insoupçonnée, mais Martin avait eu le temps d'être surpris par la froideur de sa peau. Quelque chose bougea dans sa mémoire mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. 

"Attendez, comment puis-je vous contacter à nouveau?" Du coin de l'oeil il vit les ombres bouger dans les coins de la pièce, les hommes et femmes en noir étaient revenus, implacable. Il n'était plus le bienvenu. 

"Vous ne pouvez pas." murmura la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons, le bruit de ses chaussures déclinant lentement jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit plongée dans le silence. Le détective soupira puis l'imita et sortit. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi sombres et il ne vit aucune trace de la chanteuse. En redescendant, il jeta un oeil à la grande salle qui occupait le rez-de-chaussée. Parmi la foule un éclat argenté capta son attention. Son coeur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. Yann. 

Sans y penser, il dévala les dernières marches et se précipita dans la pièce. Il longea le bar rapidement, tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi les corps qui se pressaient au son qui sortait des enceintes. Les projecteurs jetaient une étrange lueur violette sur les visages qui semblaient appartenir à des créatures d'un autre monde. La chevelure poivre et sel n'en devenait que plus étincelante. Il tenta de la rattraper mais l'homme disparut de son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui mais il ne vit rien d'autre que les corps à corps sensuels sur la piste de danse. Il vit au loin la porte menant à l'extérieur se refermer et il poussa ceux qui se mettaient sur sa route. Il se retrouva dehors et l'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Il appela le nom de Yann plusieurs fois et il retentit dans la ruelle déserte à laquelle menait la porte de sortie. 

Il soupira de frustration. La porte claqua derrière lui, l'enfermant définitivement à l'extérieur du club. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de retourner à l'entrée pour espérer pénétrer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Il était presque sûr que la porte avait été fermé exprès. 

Il referma sa veste sur lui, la maintenant avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'immeuble qui abritait le Pandemonium. Une seule des fenêtres à l'étage était allumée, en ombre chinoise, plusieurs profils se découpaient. Bien qu'il ne pouvait en avoir le cœur net, Martin en était persuadé, tous le regardaient. Un frisson le parcourut, tel un investissement, et il tourna les talons pour reprendre la route. En chemin il se repassa les évènements de la nuit, l'entretien avec Lilia, ce qu'il avait appris de ses mots et ses silences, et surtout, il avait failli revoir Yann. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi vivement. Pourquoi voulait-il le revoir d'ailleurs? Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une nuit, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu et c'était bien assez. Alors pourquoi tenait-il absolument à le revoir? Pourquoi pensait-il à lui tout le temps. Il ne se rappelait même pas de toute leur nuit bon sang! 

Il s'arrêta en plein rue, s'adossant à un mur pour se reposer quelques secondes et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais déjà les images de leur éphémère rencontre revenaient. Il sentit le goût de l'homme sur ses lèvres, enivrant, impossible à recréer. Il changea de direction et se rendit au Sheridan. 

Félix eut un sourire ravi en le voyant arriver. Il n'était rare que Martin vienne plusieurs fois dans la même semaine et toujours il lui envoyait un message pour le prévenir. Il lui servit sa bière préférée et ils parlèrent ensemble de tout et de rien en attendant que le jeune barman ait fini son service. 

Pour la première fois,dans son esprit, ce n'est pas Félix que Martin poussa contre le matelas tard cette nuit là, mais un presque étranger à la chevelure argentée et aux yeux étincelants. Il se montra dominateur et impatient, anxieux d'exorciser les sensations qui ne cessaient de se rappeler à son souvenir. Son amant accueillit ses assauts avec son enthousiasme habituel et il succomba aux sensations qu'il lui procurait. Pourtant c'est un autre visage qui se superposa à celui du trentenaire sous ses paupières. Même lorsqu'ils se remettaient lentement de leurs efforts, le corps de Félix haletant sous le sien, il pouvait sentir la bouche fantomatique sur sa peau. 

Félix déposa un baiser léger sur la portion de cou qu'il pouvait atteindre et la culpabilité remua douloureusement dans l'estomac de Martin. 

"Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir. Ca faisait longtemps."

"Huuum" Le détective remua faiblement pour se détacher de Félix. 

" Tu veux que je m'en aille, M?"

Martin ne répondit rien et l'autre homme s'installa plus à son aise dans le lit. Il ne restait jamais d'habitude, Martin n'aimait pas dormir avec quelqu'un, il se sentait oppressé d'avoir un autre corps dans son lit, de sentir une chaleur contre lui, depuis Guillaume. Mais ce soir il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Depuis sa visite au Pandemonium et sa discussion avec la jeune femme, un frisson glacé courait en permanence le long de son dos. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre entre les murs pourpres de cet endroit, la sensation ne l'avait pas quitté de toute sa soirée là-bas. De sombre et d'inquiétant. Il fallait qu'il y retourne mais il devait d'abord en apprendre plus, notamment sur celui qui gérait tout ça, le grand patron qui semblait terrifier tout le monde, y compris Lilia, et il pressentait que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à être effrayée facilement. Il se rappela de sa poigne de fer qui détonnait avec l'aspect fragile de ses bras fins. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec cet endroit, tous ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte dès qu'il en avait foulé le seuil. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. 

Il écouta Félix lui parler doucement et sa voix rassurante le fit rapidement sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Les images se succédaient sous ses paupières, et il ne cessa de se retourner dans son lit. Il se réveilla brutalement sans que rien ne puisse l'expliquer. Dans la pénombre, on entendait seulement les respirations des deux hommes. A côté de lui, Félix dormait profondément. Il s'assit dans le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide et ramena ses genoux vers lui pour y poser son menton, pensif. Le temps paraissait suspendu et quelque chose lui parut soudain anormal, comme le silence qui se fait entendre avant la tempête. Il mit du temps avant de remarquer le brouillard qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, rampant sur le sol en sa direction. Incrédule il le fixa sans comprendre alors que le brouillard continuait son ascension et se glissait au pied du lit, grimpant dans sa direction, se faufilant sous les draps. Son dos se retrouva brusquement sur le matelas, à côté de son amant toujours endormi, et il se figea désorienté. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas bouger, quelque chose l'en empêchait, gardant son corps fermement collé au matelas. La brouillard avait changé de forme sous les draps et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas encore la voir, il sentit que c'était une forme humaine. Un corps glissait sur le sien a présent, remontait jusqu'à son visage. Malgré lui, son corps réagissait à cette nouvelle proximité, comme s'il avait déjà deviné. Son souffle se suspendit alors que le drap finit par glisser dévoilant deux yeux brûlants. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il devait encore être endormi, c'était impossible autrement.

"Bonsoir Martin." 

 

 

à suivre


End file.
